A Secret Revealed
by Thalisirwen
Summary: Sequel to A Secret Untold; final part in The Secrets Trilogy UPDATED & COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Secret Revealed - Sequel to A Secret Shared & A Secret Untold.  
AUTHOR: Thalisirwen  
RATING: R (for later chapters)  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV. * *=emphasis.  
  
A/N: This is the original version of this story. The revised (cleaner) version can be found on http://www.geocities.com/kdelioncourt/secrets/asr/asr1.html  
  
I prefer the version on my website; but I've had pretty good feedback for the version here on FF.net so I'm keeping it up here!   
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 1  
  
I paced up and down in the hallway, unable to keep still, arms wrapped around my chest, holding myself, and wishing Legolas were there to hold me. Arwen stood nearby, her face ridden with immense anxiety.  
"Father knows what to do," she said in an attempt to comfort me, but she did not sound too sure herself.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming, and stopped pacing for a moment.  
"Its because of me, isn't it," I said quietly. "Legolas is dying and it's all my fault. How can I live knowing that I have caused the death of an innocent elf, let alone one I love so greatly?"  
"He is dying, not dead," Arwen pointed out. "There is a still time for him to live."  
"But how?"  
The elf maiden shook her head. "I know not."  
I began pacing once more. Elrond had spent a very long time in there, and we had heard nothing. Every second that passed was like a whole day. Lunchtime came and went, as did dinner; Elrond still did not come out of the room, and Arwen and I both stayed outside the room, anxiously awaiting any news he might come and give us.  
"That is all I can take," I told Arwen, stepping purposefully towards the door.   
"Do not disturb Father, Aragorn," she tried to stop me, but I would not listen.  
I pushed open the door, and stepped in quietly. Lord Elrond sat next to the bed; hand on Legolas's wrist.  
"You should know better than to disturb an elf lord's work," he said, without looking up. "Especially when he is trying to concentrate on a matter of extreme urgency."  
"I'm sorry, I could not wait any longer...can you help him?" I asked.  
"It is strange to me, the prince seems to have every symptom suggesting he is dying from grief, yet I see no reason why," Elrond looked up, the expression on his face suggested that he expected me to know. I dropped his gaze, and looked at Legolas.  
"Is there any way we can help him, any way at all?" I asked, desperate to hear him say yes, and for Legolas to awaken from this state.  
"We can only wait," he replied. "Wait and see what happens. There has been little sign of either a worsening or improvement of his sleep-like state, but..." he trailed off, and looked into the elf's eyes. "I have seen a very slight improvement. But only a glimmer. The flicker of life inside his eyes has not gone out yet."  
"May I take your place by his bed, my lord?" I inquired, hoping I did not sound rude "After all, you do have many other things to attend to."  
He looked at me sharply, and then rose reluctantly from his chair. "That is true," he said "I am guessing that from your actions since my daughter alerted us to our friend's state, you have forgiven him for what you fell out over?"  
I nodded. "Forgiven and forgotten," I said, looking at Legolas. My words were for him, not Elrond.   
I seated myself in the chair, and Lord Elrond gave me orders to send word to him if there was any change whatsoever in Legolas.  
At long last, I was left alone with the beautiful elf. I looked into his eyes and saw the flicker of life in them as Elrond had mentioned, and Arwen before him. I thought for a moment that it flared, glowing brightly for a moment, but it must have been my imagination for when I blinked, it was the same tiny spark.   
I do not know why, but for some reason a childhood story came to my mind, a tale of a wicked witch who tricked a beautiful princess; I forget what happened in the middle of the story, somehow she ended up in a slumber she could not be woken from; but I remember how at the end, it was the kiss of a prince that awoke her, and, in true fashion of such childhood stories, they lived happily ever after. The beautiful princess in her sleep made me think of Legolas, and I checked for the glimmer of life in his eyes again. Still there. Yet he still did not stir. I wondered if perhaps the princess was an elf. I think, in this story, she was a mere human, but undoubtedly Legolas was told the tale with the princess as an elf. An elf. I stared at Legolas, and suddenly a crazy thought came to me. In a lot of these children's stories, faerie tales, I believe they are called; it is a simple kiss that revives the sleeping princess. It must have been the lack of food or rest, as I thought, "If it works in faerie tales...why not here?"   
Legolas was no princess, and I was hardly a prince, but it *might* work...  
And before reason argued with my slightly illogical thoughts, I bent over, and pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes and feeling the coolness and softness of them for a long while before a sat up again.   
I stared at Legolas's face, hoping for the slightest suggestion of improvement. Nothing. The kiss had not woken him, and I chided myself for even considering it.  
I sat back in the chair, frustrated. Then thought, that if he were truly going to die, I wanted to speak to him before I did...even if he could not hear me.   
"My beloved, I am here again...I just wish to say, even if you cannot hear the words I speak, that I-I forgive you for what happened with Boromir. It was not your fault, I realise that now. I love you, I never stopped loving you...I never will do," I whispered.  
I stroked his soft hair again, feeling its lustrous texture beneath my fingers. As I caressed the beautiful blonde strands, I accidentally brushed against the point of his ear with my hand.  
Legolas shivered.  
I looked closely at him, wondering if I had imagined it.  
And touched the tip of his ear again.   
Another shiver.   
"Arwen! Are you still outside?" I called, not turning my face away from Legolas.   
Thankfully she still was, and came in hurriedly when she heard my call.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Watch," I replied softly, and ran my finger along his ear again. As I reached the tip, another shiver erupted form his body.  
"The ears have always been a rather sensitive part of the elven body," Arwen commented. I was surprised at myself for not already knowing that.  
"What does it mean?" I asked, unable to resist touching the tip of his ear again, causing him to shiver once more.  
Wordlessly, Arwen reached over Legolas, and touched the tip of his other ear. Again he shivered. She began running her finger along the point, over and over. Seeing the effect it was having; his breathing had increased speed and I was certain the glimmer of life within his glassy eyes had grown, I held the tip of his other ear between thumb and forefinger, softly rubbing at it, running my thumb over the very tip of the point. He was practically shaking now, and Arwen, without stopping from running her finger along his ear, hitched up her skirts, climbing onto the bed and over Legolas, so she could kneel beside him. We both worked harder, neither of us wanting to give up hope in his life: she could see the growing sparkle of life within his eyes too. I concentrated hard on what I was doing, so hard I forgot about Arwen. So hard, I almost did not notice myself bend down and kiss the very tip of his ear. Strange thing to do, I know. I sat up again, and returned my fingers to the tip. Arwen caught my eye and smiled at me, my loving gesture towards Legolas completely understandable to her. Then she looked into Legolas's eyes, and murmured something I did not quite catch. I followed her gaze, and my heart skipped a beat as I saw they had become less glassy. We both pulled our hands away from his ears, staring intently into his eyes.  
"Please, Legolas, wake up," I whispered, taking his shoulders and shaking him gently. Yet he did not wake.   
"Wake up," Arwen aided me in calling to him.  
Then without any spoken reason, she reached for the tip of his ear again, and squeezed it. Hard.   
Legolas gasped and sat up, causing Arwen and I to jump back. His eyes were glassy for a moment, then they became clear again, seeing. I heaved a huge sigh of relief, and Arwen let out a joyful cry and reached over to Legolas, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. I joined her in embracing him, burying my face in his sweet scented hair and thanking my lucky stars that he was alive.  
Eventually we both pulled away, and looked at the elf. He had not said a word yet.  
"Legolas?" I asked uncertainly.   
He turned his head and looked at me.  
And opening his mouth, spoke slowly, as one that is speaking a language they were unused to.  
"I heard you," he said.  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.   
SUMMARY: Legolas's POV of the previous chapter, and what happened after that.  
NOTES: Glorfindel is in this one! Well I couldn't *not* include him in at least one chapter, could I? *g* Legolas's POV.  
A/N: A long chapter (to make up for several short ones in prequel)  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 2  
  
After Arwen left me in my chambers, after the darkness came...I could hear. And that scared me. I heard Aragorn's urgent voice talking to Arwen, and my elf-sister replying, speaking of a glimmer of life, a glimmer of hope. That's all it boiled down to, really. I had gone into that state of, for want of a better word, sleep; because I had lost faith in life, believed I had lost love. And the pain in my chest was terrible. And yet even when I gave up faith in life, I still held onto the tiniest spark of hope that Aragorn would forgive me. In all honesty, I really could not accept that he turned me away so easily. But if it wasn't for that hope, I am sure I would have died. As I heard Aragorn speak to me for the first time, talking in me in both common tongue and the language of my kin, my hope grew. And yet along with my hope, grew fear, for although I desperately wanted to answer him, to sit up and take him into my arms, I found I could not move a muscle, could not speak; I could not even blink. And still I saw nothing.  
"Speak from your heart," I could hear Arwen say. Inside, I smiled at her words. I could understand why Aragorn was so enchanted by her once upon a time, as well as being pretty; she was almost as poetic as he was. I realised with that thought that I had not heard any of the man's poetry in a long time. I hoped I lived to hear some again, and reminded myself to ask it of him should I ever be able to. I realised I could also feel. I felt him take my hand, and I felt him stroking my hair, and before that I think I felt his hand on my cheek, but I am unsure as I remember little between the time Arwen left the room and the time I heard Aragorn's voice.  
"Legolas, Er anwa melamin," I heard him say. Then my ears picked up the sound of weeping. I knew it could only be Aragorn, for I had heard Arwen leave the room. How I was despairing of this waking blackout I was stuck in! All I wished to do was sit up and hold him, kiss him, tell him I was all right. But I wasn't all right. I couldn't even shed a tear over the situation I was in.  
I head sounds of more people, and heard Arwen ushering Aragorn away, his hand slipping from mine almost reluctantly. Then I heard someone else approaching, and a hand rest upon my wrist. I heard Elrond's voice, muttering old words that I could not distinguish. Then for a long time, the hand on my wrist and the muttering of the elf lord was all I could hear.  
And later the tread of human footsteps, much heavier than those of an elf. And my heart leapt a little, for although I could not see him, I could hear my beloved Aragorn again. I listened to their conversation, feeling a little guilty for eaves dropping, but realising I was powerless to do anything.   
"...you have forgiven him for what you fell out over?" Elrond. It sounded as if he still did not know the secret Aragorn and I shared.  
"Forgiven and forgotten," that was Aragorn's voice. Then I heard the sounds of Lord Elrond leaving, and the sigh of Aragorn as he sat by me. Then there was silence, for a while, in which I supposed he must be thinking. I knew he was still there, for I could hear his breathing. I took this time to think myself, about the events of the past few days. How had Boromir known the secret knock Aragorn was to give when he reached me door, and the time of night he was to arrive? The only logical explanation I could think of was that the horrible man had somehow overheard our conversation, yet I had always kept an ear open for the sounds of anyone approaching, for fear of getting caught. Although maybe, if he crept carefully, and stayed still, barely breathing, he may have managed to escape my attention. Damn that infernal man! I was glad to know in my heart, that with his departure, my feelings for him had gone too.   
Then my thoughts were interrupted as I felt something on my lips. I recognised the feeling as Aragorn's own lips. They lingered there for a moment, before losing their contact, and I felt them pull away. Then I heard him say the words I had been hoping to hear ever since that fateful night with Boromir.   
"I forgive you," he said.   
He felt silent for a short time, and then I felt his touch on my ear, which may sound strange but it is a *very* sensitive place for an elf to be touched. I felt a shiver course though my body, and hear Aragorn give a small, astonished cry, calling for Arwen. More conversation. His touch upon my ear again. Then another hand, more smooth in texture, causing me to guess at Arwen, began touching my other ear, right on the very tip of the point. If I could have spoken I would have found myself moaning in pleasure, for the feeling this was giving me was similar to that of having a really good massage. Then I felt her pinch my ear sharply, and sat up in reaction.  
"Ouch that really hurt!" I thought, then, "Wait...I just sat up..." Then suddenly the blackness cleared away and I could see again, and I felt the arms of both Aragorn and Arwen wrapped around me. I wanted to say something, but could not find the words. Then finally, when they both pulled away from our embrace, I spoke, only quietly, and feeling a little embarrassed that I had to speak slowly, as I found speaking again difficult.   
  
I looked at them both, raised a grateful smile at Arwen, and then I turned to Aragorn. Our eyes met, and he threw his arms around me once more in a tight embrace.  
"I can see you two need to talk," Arwen said. "Talk." She confirmed, "I will be waiting outside to take message to my Father after you have *talked*." She put great emphasis on the talk part, and we both got the message. She did not, after all, wish to hear us do anything other than talk, and I respected that, for it was as much down to her as it was down to Aragorn that I was able to see, speak and move again.  
  
After a long time in our tight embrace, Aragorn pulled away, and helped me to sit more comfortably on the bed.  
"So...you heard me?" he asked, looking a little unsure.  
"Yes," I replied, "And I wish to apologise to you too, for I should have known that you would not have words to say if you came to me, and I apologise for not leaving the candles burning. And I apologise, for that is my own fault." I placed my hand on his stomach, where the knife wound was. He looked down at my hand, and then took hold of it, placing it over his heart.   
"You are here," he said "You will always be," and he placed his hand over mine.  
"Tis in my heart in which I fondly hold your love, Estel," I whispered, using the name I used less often. Then I smiled a little, realising that language aside, when I was almost dying, I still held onto my hope in Hope. I told him that thought, my smile widening, and he returned the smile, kissing me briefly on the lips.  
"We had better get you up and out of here, for undoubtedly Lord Elrond will insist you stay in bed to recover if you do not get up," he gave me a grin, and stood, holding out his hand.   
It was true what he said; for although Lord Elrond was a very good and knowledgeable healer, he believed a little too firmly in bed as the best remedy.   
Taking his hand, I pulled myself off the bed and we went to the door, greeting Arwen who was waiting outside. The smile on he face suggested she had overheard our conversation, but I did not care. I had regained the love of Aragorn, and I felt my bond of friendship with Arwen had grown stronger over the past days; I knew all too well that true friends are hard come by. As is true love. And as I gazed at Aragorn, taking in the sight of his slightly tousled black hair, I knew I had found it. I slipped my arm around his waist as he put his around my shoulders, and with my elf-'sister' following, we made our way along the hallway, meaning to find Lord Elrond and persuade him I was in perfect health.   
As we rounded a corner, I felt a sudden weight of worry grow in my heart as Glorfindel approached, walking in the opposite direction to us.  
"You two look comfortable," he commented, giving us a wink.   
"Oh...Um...I was just...helping Legolas to walk!" Aragorn stuttered. I fought back a grin; it was funny to see Aragorn stuck for words. As if to prove his explanation, I allowed myself to go weak in the knees suddenly, and felt Arwen grab my arm as Aragorn grabbed firmer hold of me. She gave me a look that said "Very convincing."   
"I only jest, my dear friends," the older elf grinned, and we all forced smiles.  
"Please do not tell my Father of this, Glorfindel," Arwen said, putting on a pleading expression. "You know how he is, he thinks everyone should take rest after the smallest ordeal...assuming you heard about Legolas?"  
"Yes, I heard," Glorfindel answered "I was on my way to see what was going on, actually; Lord Elrond asked me to look in and see if there had been any change. But I can see the change is great in our good friend," he looked at me. "Good to see you walking around my friend."  
Glorfindel accompanied us the rest of the way to Lord Elrond's study; on the way to which I miraculously re-found my ability to walk unaided.  
Thankfully he was convinced that I was well enough to be up and about, but only after Arwen had spoken to him in a little girly voice begging him to leave me be, causing Aragorn and I to stifle our laughter as Lord Elrond immediately relented, unable to say no to his 'little girl.'  
After we left his study, she bade us a good evening and retired to her chambers, and Aragorn and I stepped out into the fresh night air to find a little privacy.  
  
***  
  
In the days that passed, I became happy again. The sun always shone, and Aragorn and I found more and more time to be alone together. We never spoke of 'that' night again once we had reconciled over it, and we both knew it would be a time before either of us could bring up the subject of making love. Both our hearts still held pains of things past, but whilst we were together, they would heal. Days turned into weeks, and each day we grew closer, until I truly believed I would burst with the amount of love I felt between us.  
One afternoon, I was summoned to Lord Elrond's study. For moments I was terrified that he might ask me things that would reveal the truth, or that somehow the truth would come out...if he didn't already know it.  
I knocked on the door softly, hoping he wouldn't hear, so I could creep away again. But he heard me.  
"Come," came the command from the other side of the door, and I entered, standing uncomfortably in front of his desk.  
"You wished to see me my Lord?" I asked, trying to ignore the fears I felt in my heart.  
"A message came for you this morning," he said, holding it out. "From Mirkwood."  
I took it from his hands, and saw that the seal bore the crest of my family. I quickly broke the seal and read the message, murmuring the words under my breath as I read them, wishing they were not true, and the message was all a hoax. But it wasn't.  
"Thank you my Lord, I shall go now...No doubt you are busy," I said to Lord Elrond, and hurriedly left the room.   
Aragorn was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. Not stopping, I strode past him and went outside, sitting on the steps of the house.  
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked, sitting beside me.  
"I am to return to Mirkwood," I replied in a whisper, handing him the letter to read. "I have to leave Rivendell...and you."   
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
A/N: Translation of 'Er anwa melamin': my one true love. For those who don't know, the point in Legolas's comment about having 'hope in Hope' is that Estel (one of Aragorn's many names) can be translated as 'Hope' (check the appendices in LOTR for the story of Aragorn's background, there is a mention of the name Estel there). However according to an online Elvish dictionary (to which I have now lost the link, doh) it can also be translated as 'trust.' 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV.  
A/N: Not very angsty at the moment...but things always happen when you least expect it.  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 3  
  
It was many weeks, months possibly, since Legolas's recovery. He had word from Mirkwood; he was to return.   
He told me, "I have to leave Rivendell...and you."  
My heart lurched for a moment, to even think of being without Legolas was more than I could bear.   
"Wait, Legolas, could I not come with you?" I enquired.  
  
And so it was to be. Legolas would leave Rivendell for Mirkwood, and I was to ride alongside him; for the journey was perilous for a lone traveller, even one as skilled in combat as Legolas. I shuddered, remembering the last group of Orcs I had seen on the road towards Mirkwood. They journey would take several days, that I knew. Days. Alone, with Legolas. I grinned inwardly, for although he seemed unhappy to return to his home, we would finally be completely alone together.  
  
Within a day we were on our way, our horses laden with packs and equipment. Legolas had his daggers, bow and quiver slung over his back, and I had a sword at my side. We rode speedily out of sight of Rivendell, for it is a place of such beauty it is hard to leave without looking back, but once we were far away, we slowed to a gentle trot, riding side by side, talking.  
"What is it that makes you so unhappy to return home?" I asked Legolas.  
"It is because of things I left behind," he replied without looking at me. "Things that I would rather stayed behind, which I would rather forget." He stopped suddenly, and we rode in silence.  
"It is Valrodiel," he admitted suddenly, speaking the name of the elf-maiden he once courted. "I never really found the right words to tell her I had found another." He looked ashamed.  
"What did you say to Arwen?"  
"She already knew, I think," I replied, smiling as I thought of how selfless she was that night when the truth came out to her.  
"Oh."   
And we continued in silence. Eventually the sky began to grow dark, the sun disappearing behind the mountaintops in the distance. We had reached the Misty Mountains quite soon, and though we could both journey a lot longer, our horses needed rest, and we needed some form of nourishment.  
"We should stop soon, find shelter," I said "Can you see anywhere, Legolas?" I asked, knowing to take advantage of his enhanced eyesight. He looked all about, eyes scanning the rocks.   
"A cave," he said, pointing into the distance. "Possibly a mile, two miles from here at the most."  
I looked in the direction he was pointing, but could not see much other than more rocks. But I trusted the elf's eyes, knowing he could see everything a lot more sharply than humans ever could, and see further. We were not let down. As we neared the spot, we found a small cave, just large enough to accommodate our horses and ourselves. We both leapt down as we got to the cave mouth, inspecting every inch of the cave to ensure its safety. Content with our search, we led the horses in and ate some of the food we had brought with us for the journey. It was four more days at least, to reach Mirkwood, so we rationed what we had carefully, saving most for the days to come.  
Then as the night drew on, Legolas insisted I slept; telling me that he would keep watch, as he did not need to rest. I tried to argue, but he gave me a pleading expression that I could not resist, and found myself lying down, wrapped in my cloak and blanket, secretly glad to get a little sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning to find him watching me, a half-smile playing across his lips.   
"Good morning my love," he said as I sat up, leaning in to kiss me. Putting a hand at the back of his neck, I pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue flicker out and lick my lips before plunging into my mouth, roaming, exploring every inch, I moaned in pleasure at the feeling his tongue made inside my mouth, and tried to keep my thoughts away from the idea of his lips and his tongue being elsewhere on my body, not wanting any undesired 'side-effects' of my thoughts. As I had found out in the past weeks, Legolas was far from being inexperienced. His kisses alone told me that, and I almost could not wait to see how experienced he was in other ways.  
That particular thought really did have impact on certain parts of my body, and I felt a sudden hardening of my groin. Great, I thought, hoping that Legolas would not notice, and that my erection would either go away or that I could soon escape from his company for a few minutes to go behind a rock and relieve myself of the tension.  
"Do you wish assistance with that?" Legolas asked, pulling away a little. His eyes sparkled with lust as without waiting for my reply he slipped a hand under the waistband of my breeches, fingering the organ that lay between my legs with such a soft touch it was difficult to comprehend whether his hand was there, or if I was just imagining it. Gently he pushed me back onto the blanket, carefully pulling down my breeches. Lying beside me, he captured my lips in another kiss, whilst reaching down and placing his hand around my swollen member. He rubbed at it, and I felt a shiver of pleasure run through my body. I whimpered into our kiss as his gentle rubbing became harder, faster, his thumb occasionally flicking over the end of my organ causing me to moan and shiver at the immense feeling of ecstasy he was causing.   
"Legolas," I breathed, as the waves of pleasure coursed through my body.  
"Do you not like this?" he asked, his hand slowing.  
"No don't stop," I panted, feeling the climax of my pleasure approaching. "Faster, please." I begged.   
He obliged, and I found myself coming closer and closer to the pure bliss of an orgasm. I breathed heavily, my vision blurring as the pleasurable feelings grew stronger, greater, and Legolas's skilful hands worked faster, harder, and faster still, and I felt I would burst if I did not reach orgasm soon. And then I came, releasing my cum into his hand, moaning his name.  
He smiled at me, his eyes aglow with delight. Then he kissed me, gently and briefly, on the lips, and helped me to pull on my breeches again - a well-placed hand here and there almost causing me to become hard again. I noticed he had not asked for pleasure in return, but he was readily packing our things.  
"We should get going," he announced "The horses are rested, and we are refreshed. If we keep going we should reach cover of trees by nightfall."  
  
And so we continued on our journey, passing through the misty mountains, travelling along the road leading towards Mirkwood Forest. Legolas's eyes lit up as the first of the trees appeared far in the distance; although he was worried about returning home, I could see that in his heart he had missed the place, and would be glad to see his home again. I could not wait for the time when we rested again, and hope that it would be somewhere as sheltered and secluded as the cave we had slept in last night, for I had yet to return Legolas's favour of this morning.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 4  
  
The second day of our journey was not in the least bit as hard as the first. We had made good progress in the first day, passing almost entirely through the misty mountains; the sun had not even climbed to its peak in the sky on the second day before we had passed them.   
On the first night, we slept in a cave. Or rather, Aragorn slept, and I kept watch, not feeling the need to sleep. I think I dozed for a short time, but never let my eyes wander from the rocks outside the cave; I was keeping watch even as I slept. As morning broke, I still saw no sign of any hostile creatures, and finally allowed myself to look at Aragorn. He looked peaceful as he slept, the burdens of a man's life that he held with him in the day lifted as he dreamed. I sat against the cave wall, watching him, enjoying this moment of peacefulness. I wanted to wake him, but he looked too much at rest for me to bring myself to disturb his slumber.  
Eventually he stirred, and I felt myself smile a little as he opened his eyes. We kissed, and I noticed how hard he was. And feeling particularly confident, I helped him with it, overjoyed at the sounds he made as I brought him closer and closer to his climax. I wished greatly that we could stay in that cave longer, watch him surrender to my touch again, even surrender to his for a while, but knew we had to get going.  
Aragorn looked a little disappointed, so I was on the lookout early for a place to rest.   
We sped our horses when we could, to cover more distance in less time, but not so much that it would tire our steeds, nor that we could not talk.   
Occasionally we fell into silence, which I did not mind. They were comfortable silences, which I used to think about things, wonder what exactly my Father was calling me back to Mirkwood for. Knowing my Father, it was to go on some meaningless quest for jewels, or something of a similar nature.   
Then I turned my thoughts to Aragorn, riding beside me, eyes scanning the landscape for hidden dangers. I was glad that he was accompanying me to Mirkwood; if my Father did not like it then I promised myself we would leave again immediately for Rivendell, where Lord Elrond would always welcome us. I liked Rivendell; it was like a second home to me. I thought about the times that had passed there; how somehow I fell in love with Aragorn, after I promised myself I would never fall for someone I could not have, how after a long time yearning, I discovered that on the contrary, the handsome ranger was mine if I wanted him. But it had taken death to bring us together. Well, almost death. I remembered the Orcs, that hideous Sangwafaire creature that tried to end my life, inhabiting my mind and soul, and Aragorn appearing in my mind - actually a merger of our souls, orchestrated by Lord Elrond - and defeating the Sangwafaire, bringing me from the clutches of death back into life. That's twice he has done that for me.  
"I owe you greatly, Aragorn," I said, breaking one of our silences. "You have saved my life on more than one occasion, and for that I owe you a great deal."  
"You give me your love, that is all I need," he replied. I said nothing in return, but knew that even with all my love I could not repay him for saving my life, nor for the love he gives to me. I laughed at myself a little, the fact that I, trained as a warrior and regarded high among my people for my skills, had almost died twice. Life would never cease to interest me; its little twists and turns could take you anywhere. It had led me here; I wondered where it might lead me next.  
Soon enough, the night came, and we stopped to rest by a pile of rocks. We had passed the misty mountains by then, and were now travelling through much flatter land, littered with bushes and rocks here and there. It was not as sheltered as either of us would have liked, but we were both used to much rougher conditions than this, and soon found ourselves getting comfortable. We took turns to keep watch that night, Aragorn watched for the first half of the night, and I awoke and watched for the second half whilst he slept. We were on our way as soon as the sun began to rise, but not before sharing a lingering kiss after awaking. My fingers yearned to touch his skin, body aching for him; but we had to press on, so I did not act upon my wants; telling myself I could act upon them all I wanted when our journey was over and that all we would need to do was go to one of the safer, secluded spots in the forest surrounding my Father's kingdom, for I knew of many.  
  
Our speedy progress surprised me a little, for it was not long into the third day before we had crossed the old ford; reaching the trees of Mirkwood forest by nightfall. We rested soundly that night, knowing of the dangers that we may face within the forest; for though hostile creatures stayed off the main pathways, we had learnt to be on or guard when travelling through such places. I took first watch, using my ears more than my eyes in the shadows of the trees, listening for the slightest sound suggesting we were not alone. Yet all was silent, the only sound being the trees themselves.   
At sunrise we breakfasted, before loading our packs back upon the horses and making our way cautiously through the forest. It was unnervingly silent along our way, too silent, and neither of us spoke a word. I noted that Aragorn kept his hand on the hilt of his sword constantly; as I was ever ready to reach for bow or dagger, should they be needed. For I felt they would be.  
We trekked onwards; it was almost completely dark under the trees, the sunlight only showing through in small patches here and there, eerie looking shafts of light falling form the sky. I did not like this strange silence, and longed to be home.   
Suddenly a noise reached my ears, like the sound of a footstep. I looked at Aragorn: he had heard it too. He drew his sword, and it made a soft sliding noise as it came from its scabbard. I too armed myself, finding daggers the better option all the time I was on horseback. Silence fell again, and we carried on, not wanting to stop. Another footstep. And a shriek. Our startled horses ran wildly along the pathway, as Aragorn and I held on for our lives, both whispering soothing words to our steeds, trying to calm them. Hearing our words, they slowed, but still trotted faster than they had done before the shriek erupted from the depths of the wood.   
Suddenly with a crack of wood, something flew at us, leaping from the trees. It leapt onto Aragorn, and with a shove he sent it to the ground just as six more jumped from the branches and bushes surrounding us. They were Orcs. I reached for bow and arrow as I replaced my dagger behind me, fitting the arrow on and killing one that had leapt from the trees before it even had a chance to reach the ground. Aragorn swiped and slashed at the terrible creatures, as they swung their swords and axes. Our horses stamped their feet, trying to find a way out, but we were surrounded and they could not get out. I whispered more comforting words to my steed as I fired more arrows at the infernal creatures, telling it to be brave against them. Each time my arrow hit its target, yet I did not kill the creatures every time I hit them, sometimes taking two arrows before I felled one, firing at any that tried to attack. Out the corner of my eye I witnessed Aragorn decapitate one Orc, running another one through with its own blade. And then they were dead. I climbed from my horse to check they were dead, and to retrieve my arrows. A nod to Aragorn, to confirm their demise, and I mounted my horse again, cleaning my arrows of the disgusting Orc blood as we continued along the road, our horses stepping carefully over the bodies of the creatures, which would more than likely be found and consumed by the other creatures hidden amongst the shadows.  
We did not stop at nightfall, but carried on until we were too worn out to travel any more; I did not much fancy the idea of sleeping in the forest, and nor did Aragorn, as neither of us slept that night but sat in the pathway, eyes constantly watching, ears constantly listening, for anything hidden in the undergrowth. We took up our journey when we tired no longer, and our steeds had rested; unable to tell daylight from night now, for the forest was thicker here, and there were no gaps in the branches above for sunlight to shine though. I was beginning to get more and more glad that we would soon be in my home kingdom.  
We still spoke little to each other, and when we did it was only shortly, and in hushed tones. This part of the forest was not silent, but filled with the sounds of the trees and the creatures within them, some harmless, others deadly. And so without sleep and being sustained on revitalising Elvish cordial and a small amount of bread, we continued on our trek.  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV. Golandir = OC  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 5  
  
It was on our first day in the forest of Mirkwood that we were set upon by a small band of Orcs. Thankfully we were very much on our guard, and it was not long before the last Orc body hit the ground. Luckily neither Legolas nor the horses we re injured, so before long we had continued on our way, stopping only to allow our steed to rest, not resting ourselves. The shadows made me feel uneasy. Legolas and I spoke little, too busy keeping watch for anything that might pose a threat. After our horses rested we resumed our journey, continuing along the path that led through the trees to Legolas's home.   
  
***  
  
We had been journeying for many days now, and I was happy to catch glimpses of the kingdom of Mirkwood in the far distance. Legolas, too, seemed to become brighter, and I felt warmth in my heart to see his eyes brighten, and a faint smile cross his lips as we came closer. Upon reaching Mirkwood, he jumped from his horse, leading it towards some stables. I followed suit, handing the reins of my steed to the stable hand and taking my pack from the horse before following Legolas into his Father's home.   
Immediately after he stepped through the door, a servant rushed up to Legolas and began fussing over him; I was bemused by the rather flustered look on Legolas's face at the old elf's bustling, but hid my amusement when the servant turned his eyes to me.  
"His lordship has brought a friend," the elf commented.  
"Yes, Golandir, this is Aragorn, a great friend of mine. He will be staying here with us, so do please arrange some rooms for him."  
Golandir muttered something and went to take Legolas's pack from him.  
"I can take this," Legolas said, "If you will kindly show Aragorn to his rooms, we will wash and be ready for the evening meal,"  
The elf mumbled something about following him, so I trailed along behind him as he trudged along the hallways, Legolas striding behind me and taking in the sights of his home once again. Eventually Golandir came to a halt, and unlocked a door on his right, pushing it forcefully to open, causing clouds of dust to fall onto him turning part of his dark green tunic to grey.  
"Please excuse the dust, sir," the servant spoke, evidently embarrassed at his now rather dusty appearance. "His highness does not often have visitors. Prince Legolas, you are, as always, in your rooms. Did you wish me to alert King Thranduil of your arrival?"  
"Thank you Golandir; please ensure you tell his highness that I have brought a guest with me, and that cook knows to prepare an extra meal." I watched Legolas as he spoke to the servant, noticing how he was a lot tenser, and a lot more official, even using his Father's title rather than calling him by name.  
The servant disappeared back down the corridor, and Legolas stepped into my room, closing the door once I had entered. He then locked it from the inside, and we lost ourselves in our embracing and kissing. It had been a hard journey, made harder by - aside from that small space of time on the second morning - the lack of physical contact between us.  
At this moment, I decided that I loved Mirkwood, for finally there was a safe, private place in which we could be alone.   
  
Legolas showed me where his rooms were a little before we were to eat. His room, unlike the dark furnishings of the room in which I was to stay, was filled with lighter greens and greys, a great many candles spread here and there in order to light it well after dark. He had a large bookshelf, filled with ancient looking tomes written in both Sindarin and Quenya, all of which looked as if they had been read thousands of times. As I studied the books, Legolas changed out of his tunic, instead wearing robes of a dark, soft-looking material, which made a stark contrast with his blonde hair and golden-toned skin. I looked at the way the material hung from his body, wishing to feel its softness over the muscles in his back and arms. Then we went to dinner, stopping on the way in order for me to change out of my travel clothes, for I had forgotten to do so before.  
  
King Thranduil entered the room with as much grace as any other elf, and held himself in the regal fashion of one used to his status as ruler. It was then that Legolas introduced me to his father, to whom I bowed as low as possible, hoping to make a good impression: I had heard stories that the king had little faith or tolerance in men. I believe our introduction went well however, for he smiled graciously and welcomed me to his kingdom. After that, the household was seated, and we ate a hearty meal for which I was thankful; for it was much better than the food we had taken on the road.  
  
Following dinner, Legolas announced to his father that he was going to show 'his guest' around the kingdom, promising to talk to his father over the important business for which he had been called home the next day. With that, I followed him as he walked outside, along a small street and down a footpath that led into the forest. We walked for possibly a mile, before coming to a stop in a little copse.   
The elven prince turned and smiled as we reached it, and planting a light kiss upon my lips said, "Here we can be alone. Nobody knows of this place, it is safe from the spiders and safe from others."  
He smiled seductively, trailing a hand down my chest.  
"Wait," I said, placing a hand upon his, "I have yet to pay you back for what happened in the cave."  
"But I owe you a great deal, Aragorn, for the times you have saved my life."  
"I would not have survived that Orc attack in the forest alone. I would be dead if you had not been there," I argued gently.  
"You would not have been there had I not been called home," he replied mildly.  
"Please, Legolas, let me," I said softly, lifting his hand and planting a kiss upon each finger, gazing up at him with what I hoped was a pleading expression.  
He sighed almost inaudibly, and allowed me to push him back against a tree, where I trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, before I dropped to my knees in front of him, helping him to lift his robes; pulling down the hose he wore underneath to gain access to the beautiful long organ that lay between his legs.  
He closed his eyes as I took it in my hands, feeling it become harder to my touch. I kissed its tip, before closing my lips around it, licking the part inside my mouth whilst stroking the rest of the length, still exposed to the air. Legolas moaned gently, and I took more of the organ into my mouth, then withdrawing it before plunging it back into my mouth again. He whimpered, and I knew I'd found something that he liked. Smiling inwardly, I carried on the motion, speeding up and slowing down at random. I felt him shudder, and continued, faster, stroking the inside of his thigh lightly with my free hand. He moaned some more, and I took his length as far into my mouth as I could, sucking it in, licking at it, then took it out of my mouth almost entirely before taking it back in again, slowly, causing him to whimper. I repeated the action; this time he bucked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into my mouth, and out again, and in. I sucked at it, enjoying its almost salty taste, sucking with more force when he moaned loudly. He was reaching his climax, I guessed, for his body was shivering and his moaning and whimpering became louder, more desperate. I guessed correctly as he came suddenly, his body convulsing in the shake of his orgasm as he cried out my name, his seed spilling into my mouth. I swallowed the sweet-tasting liquid, and planting a few last kisses upon his lengthy cock, stood up again to be drawn into his fiery kiss.  
  
We returned to the palace a little later, wishing each other a good night as friends would, for there were still many servants wandering around, and going to our rooms.  
And as I fell asleep in my bed, I imagined him lying beside me; the picture of his face being the last image in my mind before sleep claimed my body.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I know this part is a little slow (aside from the ending) but something will happen soon, I promise! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV.  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 6  
  
The evening of our arrival, I led Aragorn into the wood, intending to give him pleasure. Yet he turned the tables on me, and I found myself receiving pleasure from him. His actions were gentle and loving, fast also slow, and I was surprised to find such a capability as his when compared to elves, he had had very little experience. But skilled he was, and I found myself wishing for more as I lay alone in bed that night, growing hard at the mere thought of his touch, and ended up muffling my moans with the pillows as I pleasured myself whilst thinking of him.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, I had to meet with my Father following breakfast. Having to leave Aragorn to wander around the palace alone, feeling a little guilty but revelling in the knowledge that I could make it up to him later, I went to the throne room in which I was to talk with my Father.  
  
The doors to the throne room were opened as I approached, the elf on the door informed me that I was expected, so I strode into the room and bowed lowly to my Father.  
"You have important matters to discuss, my Lord?" I asked  
"Yes, Legolas, yes, but first I wish to know what has kept you long in Rivendell."   
I was slightly surprised that my father should ask such a thing, for usually he did not find interest in what I did, particularly not in anything to do with Rivendell. I always felt that my father was jealous of Lord Elrond, for much as my true home was beautiful, nothing could match the beauty of Imladris.  
I told him of various things that had happened during my long stay there, missing out some of the parts involving Aragorn and I, only mentioning Boromir in passing as to what a dreadful man he was. I did not tell my father of how I almost died of a broken heart, nor how truly life-threatening my run-in with the Orcs was, telling him that I escaped with a few cuts which had healed, and that the Orcs fared worse off that I did. That seemed to satisfy him, for he sat and listened to my tale, nodding in approval as I told of how Aragorn and I fended off the Orcs on the way to Mirkwood.   
"And Lord Elrond? I trust he is in good health? And what of his sons and his daughter?"  
"Lord Elrond is well, as are his children," I replied.   
My Father nodded, then went into silence for a short time, musing upon something.  
"I believe I shall send an invitation for the Lord of Imladris to visit, extended to his offspring of course," Thranduil surprised me with this out-of-character thought. He motioned to the elf standing at the side of the room, and once the elf has approached, gave him order to send out the invitation to the Lord. Once the elf had left, the room was empty aside from my Father and myself.  
"Now we are alone," he began, "I would like to discuss with you the matter for which I had you called here.  
"Yes my Lord?" I was desperate to find out what was so important.   
"As you know, the Orcs are growing in number. It was only days ago when you had an encounter with them in the forest yourself, you were lucky to have a travelling companion else I shudder to think of what may have happened."  
I nodded, knowing that he was not yet done.  
"I have ruled over this kingdom for a great many years now, Legolas; the leaves have fallen from the trees many thousands of times since I first took up my place on the throne. Your eldest brother will, naturally, succeed me when I depart for the Grey Havens, however it is important that there should always be someone who can succeed him, should the inevitable happen and either of your older brothers pass into shadow. It is my wish that all of you produce offspring, all of whom would be possible heirs to the throne of this, Mirkwood." He motioned to the walls around us.  
"You want my brothers and I to father children?" I enquired, stunned by the idea.  
"Of course I do, Legolas," King Thranduil replied, "As a matter of fact I already have a number of suitors in mind, but the one that sticks forth most is she whom you have spent much of your time in Mirkwood with, Valrodiel Aerandir."  
I blinked, astonished at his revelations. I couldn't be wed to Valrodiel, I couldn't! It would be wrong of me to marry a pretty elf-maid such as her, when I felt nothing in my heart for her besides friendship. I knew whom I wanted, and if I had that, I would produce no heirs. But I did not care, for it was my heart that governed me, not my mind.  
"I cannot do this!" I exclaimed, "I cannot be wed to Valrodiel, she is sweet and kind yes, but I cannot wed one for whom I do not feel such things as romantic love!"  
"It is your duty, as son to your King, and Prince of your kingdom," my father argued, standing and frowning at me angrily.  
"I will not do it, I love my kingdom and I love my King, but I serve only my heart in matters such as this!"  
"Legolas, you are my son and servant, and I command you to obey me! Your stay in Rivendell has softened you, serving your heart indeed! Where is your sense of patriotism? You serve your kingdom, and nothing else!" he shouted.  
"Rivendell has nothing to do with this, it is my heart which rules me and I will serve that and only that!" I yelled back, storming out and throwing the doors open and stalking outside.  
I had to find Valrodiel, had to talk to her. Did she know of my Father's plans? I was disgusted with him, that he could think of such things as wedding his son to an elf-maid merely to produce heirs. But that was Thranduil. All he had ever thought about was the kingdom, even when he wed to my mother; luckily for my father, *his* father, my great-grandfather, allowed him to wed whom he pleased, my father choosing my mother, whom he loved.   
Yet I was not being allowed such a luxury. Even if I was, I could not wed he who I loved; it would cause scandal right across Middle-Earth. It was hard to believe the troubles that were thrown in our paths, that we had to hide the fact we were in love because people would not accept it. I was sure that some would understand, after all, Arwen did, and she has become a much closer friend in doing so. As she understood, I believed that Lord Elrond, too, would understand our love, accept it - if not, his daughter would persuade him to with ease.   
I hoped Valrodiel would understand me when I find the words to tell her that I do not feel the right things to court her any longer, I pray that she understands, and finds another elf, one who will treat her with the respect and love she deserves.  
And what of Aragorn? I knew my father would try as hard as possible to get his own way, what if in a moment of true weakness I relent, and find myself being wed to an elf-maiden when all I want is to be in the arms of the human ranger? If my Father were to find out about my love of Aragorn, I would be sent from my beloved Mirkwood in disgrace, and both of us would be banished from returning.  
Sighing heavily, I walked back into the house, to look for Valrodiel and speak with her, and after that, find Aragorn, and the solace I feel when I am in his arms.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't sue, I'm broke.   
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 7  
  
Legolas had gone to meet with his father, leaving me to wander around the palace and the kingdom of Mirkwood. I walked around for a time, looking at the landscape. I could see why Legolas loved his home, for it was truly unique and beautiful, although I did not think it could match the beauty of other places, such as Rivendell and Lorien.   
Returning to the palace, I wandered the hallways, finding a great many cavernous rooms filled with the beautiful objects that King Thranduil was known to have an eye for. Eventually I slipped into Legolas's room, and took down one of the old tomes that had caught my eye the day before, knowing that he would not mind if I studied them. This was filled with poems and stories in Quenya, the exquisite writing adorning the page of the book as if it were decorating the page, the beautiful sounding words echoing through the room as I read them aloud to myself. I did not read for long, feeling unusually restless, so after a while I carefully replaced the book upon its shelf and went to explore the palace a little more. After some walking I found myself outside a room filled with books, which I guessed was the palace library. There were books here that looked even older than those on the shelves in Legolas's room, and ancient looking parchments, stacked upon shelves and high upon the tables within the room. I wandered around, looking at the books: children's books, adults books, maps and old writings, tales of travels through lands now unknown, the knowledge held within the pages of these books and parchments outstretched the knowledge of man and elf put together; yet the dust upon the shelves and books suggested nobody had been here for years.   
A rustle, and a small sneeze made me wheel around to face a table stacked incredibly high with parchments and books. I rounded the pile to meet the source of the sneeze. A young elf maiden sat at the table, piles of parchments in front of her; her auburn hair untidy and dusty looking.   
"Hello," she said, looking up from the parchments.  
"Good morrow, fair maiden," I replied, careful in my manners towards the woman.  
"Did you need help with something?" she enquired.  
"No thank you, I was merely looking around in here," I looked up, and cast a gaze over the shelves of books. "The knowledge held within these tomes is fascinating...forgive me for intruding on your time, I heard a sneeze, and came to discover who was here." I ensured to apologise to the girl, for she appeared to be rather busy.  
"Yes, yet nobody but myself and a few others come here, and that is not often" she said, then looked at me hard. "You're human. I trust you are a visitor here in Mirkwood?"  
"Indeed I am, for one of my greatest friends resides here in the palace," I replied, not yet wanting to reveal that I was a 'friend' of Legolas lest it make the girl behave like all the servants here did towards me - too eager to help, and constantly fussing. The old butler Golandir was the only one not to treat me this way, and he frowned upon me, probably because I was not of the Elven race.  
"I hope you are having a good time here," replied the girl.   
"Please allow me to introduce myself," I said, realising we had not yet done so. "My name is Aragorn, but I am also known to many as Strider. By what name do the people of Mirkwood know you, fair maiden?"  
She beamed at my words, and her reply surprised me. "I am known to my people as Valrodiel Aerandir, and I have heard many things about you, Strider."  
  
***  
I had been talking to Valrodiel for some time. So this was the elf maiden whom Legolas had lusted after some time ago. She was charming, I had to admit. Not overly pretty, but there was a certain sparkle in her green eyes that was full of life, and somewhat more knowing than her years. Her Father, it turned out, was one of King Thranduil's advisors, and held with great respect in the palace in which he and his family had their own rooms. Valrodiel herself was destined to marry, yet wished to study these books and parchments held within the library. She was learning as much as possible now, she told me, before her father found her a husband and she was tied to the chores of a wife and mother.   
Marriage was not something she was thinking of at the time, she told me that she had a close connection with Legolas, yet she didn't think it was anything special, but enjoyed the attention. After all, she said, she and Legolas had known each other since childhood, becoming betrothed to one such as him would be strange. No doubt she would get used to it though, if that were ever to happen.  
I felt guilty as she spoke of Legolas, thinking of how he wanted to tell her things he could not find the words for. Yet it worried me that she seemed unsure about exactly how she felt for the prince.  
"Are you a married man, Strider?" she asked.  
"I am not married, yet I am unsure where the path I am on leads; whether it leads to a betrothal, or to something else," I replied, picking my words in order to give her an answer that would satisfy her questions, yet not reveal anything about where my love lies.  
"Life is so uncertain," she pondered to nobody but herself, "whichever path you take, your destination is always unknown. Even if you think you know where you are going, you may be surprised where you end up..." she trailed off, realising I was still there. "Oh, pardon my musings!" she exclaimed, a little embarrassed, then changed the subject quickly.   
"So how long are you staying here?"  
"That I do not know, I journeyed here with Legolas from Rivendell, for the roads are becoming too dangerous for a lone rider, even one as skilled in battle and defence as Legolas. It was just as well we travelled together, for we were set upon by a group of Orcs on the forest path, between us we felled them all."  
Her eyes widened with excitement when I mentioned Orcs.  
"I have never seen any of these Orcs," she explained. "Not that I desire to meet them, of course, for they are disgusting creatures. Yet I often wonder how my life would be different had I been born a boy."  
"We all wonder how life may have been different," I commented. "The matter of gender is one I think many wonder about."  
"Have you ever wondered?" she inquired.  
"I did, long ago," I admitted, "I still do wonder about my true destiny."  
"It is written somewhere in these parchments, that a destiny is not truly known until it has unfolded and been fulfilled..." she motioned to a pile of parchments and papers to her left. "Not even the fabled Mirror of Galadriel could tell someone's true destiny, though I do not doubt the knowledge which the Lady of the Wood herself has of things that have not yet come to pass."  
This elf maiden spoke so wisely of things, yet she was younger than Legolas, as she had informed me. Her knowledge came from this room, she had said. I wished I could meet the Lady Galadriel, for she sounded powerful and wonderful, so full of knowledge of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants.  
As Valrodiel and I talked more, we were interrupted by the voice we both knew and loved, speaking our names.  
"Valrodiel? Are you in here? Oh, hello Aragorn...I see you have met Valrodiel," Legolas's smile seemed a little too forced.  
"Is something troubling you, Legolas?" I asked, seeing the troubled expression in his eyes.  
"I need to talk to Valrodiel," he replied, then looking at her said "I have been looking for you for ages Val."  
"I shall leave you to have some privacy," I excused myself, turning to go.  
"Wait, Aragorn, as a great friend you will probably wish to hear this too."   
Legolas's words caused me to turn back, and take a seat.  
"What is it, Legolas?" asked Valrodiel.   
"My Father wishes me to marry," Legolas said, a saddened look crossing his face.  
I felt sickened. Legolas could not marry! Well, he could, but does he want to? I mused.  
"Has he found you a suitor?" the elf-maiden asked, her eyes concerned.  
"Yes," replied Legolas. "You."  
An uncomfortable silence fell in the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except Valrodiel, who is an original character.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 8  
  
It pained my heart to see Aragorn's face when I announced that my Father wished me to wed Valrodiel. He looked mortified. I looked from him, to her, and saw the colour had drained from her face; her expression was that of someone who had been given bad news.  
"This is not what you want?" I asked her gently.  
She stared back at me, her eyes wide as she searched for a reply.  
"No...well, maybe one day, I would want to be betrothed, but just not now...I have too much of a life to lead before settling down and starting a family...no doubt that is the reason King Thranduil wishes you to marry," she said finally.  
"It is true, he wishes that my brothers and I all father many children, so that the family line can be carried on for many falls of the leaves after he has passed to the Grey Havens," I explained my Father's reasoning.   
Aragorn had remained silent all this time.   
"What do you think of this?" I asked him.  
"I should offer my congratulations, I suppose," Aragorn stuttered, standing up.   
"Now if you excuse me, I am sure you both have a lot of things to talk about," and with that he left before either Valrodiel or myself could say anything to make him stay. I wanted to go after him, but knew that I had to talk this over with Valrodiel; and I had many other things to tell her as well. Like how I did not wish to marry either, and that I felt nothing more than friendship for her, which was probably all I ever felt for her, that I loved her personality, but that isn't enough to wed someone, or even court them; that there has to be something more. But how would I tell her of this? She had now met Aragorn, would it be wise of me to tell her I was in love with him, and this was why I was going to go against my father's wishes and not become betrothed to any elf maiden?  
"Do you wish to be wed?" she asked me.  
"I do not," I replied, staring at my feet. "Do not take it as anything against you, Val, but I cannot be wed to you."  
"I understand," she said, surprising me. "We are both still young, older than our parents were when they were wed, yet there is so much we both need to do before settling down."  
I nodded. She didn't know the half of it.  
"I want to study," she said. "All this knowledge in here, it will take hundred of years to read it all, to learn it all. I want to have the wisdom that lies on these pages, help unlock the wisdom that lies within me, for it lies within us all."  
"You are already wise, Valrodiel," I told her, making her beam. She was very wise, although younger than me, and younger than those such as Arwen; she probably had more knowledge and wisdom than quite a few Elves older than her. And she wanted to expand her knowledge further.  
"I think, maybe we need to plan a way of living our lives as we wish, not as others wish us to," I stated.  
She nodded in agreement. "For us to avoid being wed, do as we wish, and let our parents think they have got us to do as they wanted," she smiled at the idea of defying her parents; she did not get along with them very well. I could identify with that.  
"What is it you wish to do in your life?" she asked.  
I thought about this for a moment, and said, "I wish to travel. I have not seen half of the wonders of Middle-Earth; yet have heard tales of many beautiful and mysterious places that I would like to see. But there are more and more Orcs around, and this causes a feeling of apprehension within my heart. Something important is going to happen, I can feel it. And I want to be a part of that. Places I hold dear in my heart are being threatened by the increased activity of evil creatures like the Orcs, I wish to defend them with as much force as I can. I would die for the things I love, if only to keep them safe."  
"That is very noble of you, Legolas," Valrodiel encouraged, "I do hope you can fulfil your wishes, as I hope I can fulfil mine."  
"You will, Val, you can be sure of it. I must admit it is not my will to ever wed, for in my mind I feel that such things would only bring heartache and broken dreams. But even if we are forced to wed, it is foremost in my mind that we both do as we please, for vows and an exchange of rings do not dictate how we live our lives afterwards, they do not demand that we produce offspring...that is one thing our parents cannot make us do."  
"Your words are reassuring, for children are not something I desire, as you know; nor is marriage something I had planned for my future. But I suppose if we are forced to wed, we can still live our lives as we please. You can travel Middle-Earth, and I can study the ancient knowledge within these walls. Even vows of marriage cannot make us anything more than friends," she said. Friends.  
"We are no more than friends?" I asked.  
"Legolas we both know that neither of us have feelings for each other beyond the friendship we have known since our childhood," she said matter-of-factly.  
"That is true," I said, thanking the stars that I would not have to say such things to her as had been written out in my mind.  
Then I was struck by a thought. The Elven race took such things as marriage very seriously. It was a joining of two who were in love. Not a means for which a father could ensure his son or daughter produces offspring. I told this to Valrodiel, and she gazed at the desk for a moment, her expression thoughtful.  
"This is true...I believe you have a very good argument here, Legolas. Should people hear of King Thranduil's plans, this would cause much scandal. He would not want that, for it may cause his people to turn against him," she raised her eyebrows conspiratorially.   
"Valrodiel, you are a gem!" I exclaimed, making a note of her words in my mind for when I next talked to my Father.   
She grinned "Don't let King Thranduil hear that, he may want to lock me up in his treasury," she joked.  
I laughed heartily at her comment about my Father, ultimately renowned for his love of gems.  
  
We parted company a little later, and I was gladdened that I had not upset her with my reluctance to marry. She had been pleased! And now, due to her knowledge, and probably from being the daughter of one of the King's advisors, she had given me a perfect argument against his wishes that we marry. We felt nothing for each other besides friendship. It would be immoral for us to wed. Did he really want his kingdom to see him as being immoral? I grinned to myself as I left the dusty old library, and went to find Aragorn and tell him the good news.  
  
***  
  
It took me a while to find him, but I should have known he'd be outside somewhere. I found him, wandering among the trees, deep in thought.  
"Legolas, you realise we cannot be together if you are to be wed?" he asked quietly as I approached.  
"You do not need to worry about that, mell," I said, falling into step beside him, "Valrodiel and I have talked, and we have the perfect argument; if that does not work and we are still to be betrothed, we plan to live our lives as we wish; children are out of the question," I paused. "I would not impregnate a woman when there is no love between us."  
"You mean she feels nothing for you?" Aragorn sounded surprised. "She talked a lot of you earlier, it sounded as if she cared a lot about you."  
"Only as a friend, Aragorn. Valrodiel and I have known each other since childhood, so we are very close. But not in a romantic way," I informed him.  
"Yes, she told me she had known you all her life," Aragorn said, a faint smile upon his face. "So what if you *are* to be wed? Surely there will be some change?" he asked.  
"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, my love," I replied. "But only if that is where our path leads."  
I had yet to inform my Father of the outcome of the talk I had with Valrodiel. That could wait, as meanwhile I was with the one I loved, and I had plans for him. With that, I took his hand, and pulled him down a path into the forest.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except Valrodiel, who is an original character. Cerilion and Tatharan are original characters.   
RATING: NC-17  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 9  
  
Legolas dragged me far into the woods, to a little spinney where we could be alone. We fell into a fury of passionate kissing as soon as we reached there, and I felt him push me back against a tree as he pulled at my clothing, stripping me down to little more than what I was born with, running his warm, smooth hands over my skin, stroking it with his delicately long fingers. Reaching out, I helped him shed his own clothes, and he trailed kisses down my neck, stopping to suckle on a nipple, running his tongue around it and causing shivers to course through my body.  
He ran his hands all over me; caressing every inch of skin he could lay his hands on. I became hard very soon under his touch, and he ran a finger down my length causing me to inhale slightly at the elf's light touch. Then he began to run his hand up and down my length, gathering speed. I could feel the friction build, but no, I didn't want it this way this time. I wanted *him.*  
"Legolas, wait," I breathed, "I want you...I want you to claim me as your own."  
He kissed me hard, trailing his hands from my organ, and resting them on my hips, pulling me close to him, against him. Our erections rubbed together as he ground against me, both of us whimpering in pleasure. Then he kissed me again, pulling me further away from the tree he had made me lean against. Trailing kisses from my lips, along my jaw and down my neck, he moved behind me, pushing me to bend over a little.   
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked  
"Yes, I am sure," I breathed, desperate to feel him inside me.  
"Have you done this before?" Legolas asked.   
"No...not this way...but I shall be fine," I replied, closing my eyes and waiting for that sensation I had longed to feel.  
"It may hurt, at first," Legolas warned and I nodded wishing he would do what I wanted him to without so many questions, yet it warmed my heart that he was concerned about me.  
I could sense him moving closer, positioning himself at my opening. And then with a slight sharp - but not lasting - pain thrust into me, and I began my descent into the throes of pure pleasure. With each thrust the feeling was more and more intense, the sensations coursing through my body, I felt myself nearing some sort of climax, like I never had done before. My manhood was throbbing between my legs, and I took it in my hand, rubbing as Legolas thrust, coming closer and closer to the peak of our passion. I moaned at the feeling of him inside of me, it felt so amazing, so right; I never wanted this to end but I knew it would do, as soon as we reached our climaxes.  
I came closer and closer to an orgasm, my body shivering and my breathing laboured, emitting small whimpers and moans. I had never imagined this could feel so good.   
As I came I cried out Legolas's name as my seed spilled onto my hands, the sensations I felt so beautiful I wondered that I hadn't died. Legolas came inside me with a moan, then withdrew his elfhood, regaining his regular breathing faster that I could. Then he took me into his arms and I lay my head upon his shoulder. We embraced for what seemed like an age, but even that would not have been long enough for me to spend time with the fair prince.   
"I love you, Estel," he whispered.  
"I love you too," I whispered back, nuzzling against his neck.  
We kissed again, slowly and lovingly, my hands tangled in his soft hair and his wrapped around my waist. I breathed in his scent, like the fresh smell of the earth after the rain, losing myself into his presence only for a moment before we were interrupted by a cough.  
"Would you two care to dress before I look again?" I did not recognise the voice, but by Legolas's sudden panic-stricken expression, he did.  
"Cerilion?" he called out, as we hastily pulled on our clothes.  
"Yes, it is I," replied the voice.  
"All right, we are clothed now," Legolas said, no trace of fear in his voice, but it all showed within his eyes.   
Another elf stepped into the glade, also blond by with a much more angular face than Legolas had; he was slightly taller too, and his eyes a stormy grey. I quickly stared at the ground after taking in his appearance, feeling embarrassed about the way he had found Legolas and I.  
"Greetings, my friend," the elf smiled at Legolas, who didn't meet eye contact but merely replied in a similar way.  
"Well, this is...interesting," said Cerilion, casting a glance at me. "How long has this been going on, Legolas?"  
"Quite a while now," Legolas answered quietly, sounding as if he were awaiting execution.  
"Your father will not approve; I am sure of it."  
"My father wishes me to be wed to a woman for whom I feel nothing," Legolas answered.  
"But you feel for this...man?" the elf asked. Legolas did not reply.   
"Well?" Cerilion pressed.   
"Yes," Legolas replied, his voice suddenly strong and certain. "And I intend to allow nothing and no one to come between us. I would fight the Dark Lord himself if only to be with this man, who is known as Aragorn, or Strider the ranger."  
"Your words are noble and fierce my friend," replied Cerilion. "I do not find fault in where you find your love, yet I fear that your father may."  
"He will never find out; I do not intend to tell him. And I hope you do not either."  
"Nay, I shan't tell, it is for the king to find out for himself, and if he does may it work out well for you."  
"You understand?" Legolas sounded surprised.  
Cerilion heaved a sigh. "Legolas, too many people I know have lived their lives unhappily because they had to hide the true feelings, I do not wish this to become of any of my friends. However, I do suggest you find places more private in which to embrace; the forest is not as private as it used to be," he warned.  
The atmosphere in the little copse still felt awkward, despite Cerilion's admission that he did not find our love a problem.  
"It is difficult for us to find place in which to meet," explained Legolas, "for our rooms are too close to the rest of the palace; I thought this place would be secluded enough, yet it seems it is not so."  
"I am certain that you will find somewhere," Cerilion replied, "I cannot offer you a place to go myself, but Tatharan may; that is if you choose to tell him."  
"Tatharan may not agree with this kind of love," Legolas said. "He always seemed content with the elf maidens he met with."  
"It is but a disguise," the taller elf commented. "For though it is women he is seen with, his desire is much different...but would be frowned upon," he sighed.  
"As would *our* love," Legolas stood closer to me. "We are lucky that those who know are accepting of it, but they are few in number. I would dearly like to be rid of this façade Aragorn and I have been keeping up, so that we might live more freely, but it does not seem to be something that could happen."  
"Tatharan will understand your position, Legolas. He will sympathise. You know well that his residence is far from anyone else. I suggest you go and talk to him; I shall accompany you if you wish, for I must speak with him myself."  
Legolas sighed, "We can but try."  
With that, we began to make our way back out of the forest, Cerilion making cheery conversation with both of us. He and Legolas had been friends for hundreds of years, I found out; and Cerilion now dwelt in the southern part of Mirkwood, and was a guardsman in the Kings army. He also fought with a bow and did not use daggers like Legolas did but instead had a longsword. He spoke in a friendly way to me, and I soon felt as if I had known him for years; and was glad that someone like this could understand things from the perspective of Legolas and myself.   
Eventually we reached the place where Tatharan lived.   
"Legolas, maybe you should knock, he would be pleased to see you," Cerilion smiled, and stepped back from the door to allow Legolas to rap on the wood.   
He knocked sharply, and after a few moments there was a sound behind the door, and it opened to reveal an elf that looked slightly older that Legolas or Cerilion, his hair dark blond and unbraided, his eyes sleepy.   
"Legolas!" he exclaimed when he saw the elf prince, "It has been so long since I saw you! How are you?"  
"I am well, thank you Tatharan," Legolas replied. "Cerilion is with me, as is Strider, a ranger I met in Rivendell long ago."  
Tatharan stepped back from the door to allow us to go in, welcoming us as we went inside.  
"What brings you here?" inquired Tatharan. Legolas looked to me, and to Cerilion, who nodded in encouragement, and began to explain. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except Valrodiel, Cerilion and Tatharan who are original characters.   
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 10  
  
Tatharan listened intently as I began to confess the place in which my heart lay, and spoke of the predicament Aragorn and I faced, nodding occasionally, an understanding expression in his eyes.  
"So as you can see, we have few places where we can be together, away from the prying eyes of others," I said.  
Cerilion chipped in, "I thought you may be able to help them with this, Tath."  
Tatharan nodded, taking it all in, "It is true, I may be able to help you," he said.   
"This house is empty during the night, for I am on duty then. You may come here if you wish to be alone together." He smiled warmly at us.  
"Thank you, Tatharan, and I apologise for waking you," I said, suddenly feeling guilty to awaken my friend. He worked at the palace, which was how I knew him; his duty was a night sentry outside the palace doors.  
"It does not matter, Legolas, anything for a friend," he grinned "I leave the house an hour after sunset, be here then and you shall have the house to yourself."  
"Well we shall leave you to get back sleep then," I said, glancing over to Aragorn, "We shall see you later."  
Aragorn and I stood up. "Thank you for your kindness," Aragorn said to Tatharan, who gave him another of his warm smiles.  
"Goodbye Legolas, Aragorn," he said, nodding to us.  
And with that Aragorn and I left the house and made our way back to the palace to ready ourselves for dinner. I was very hungry, and realised that what with the events of the day so far, we had forgotten to go to lunch.   
I knew my Father would ask questions about this later, and told Aragorn that if he was asked, to say that we took lunch with my friends.  
  
Dinner was quiet, and I felt as if everyone was watching us. From across the table, Aragorn raised his eyebrows at me questioningly, before returning to his food.  
After dinner, my Father beckoned to me.  
"Legolas, come, speak with me."  
I followed him wordlessly into one of the many rooms off the dining hall, and stood waiting whilst he sat, as regal as ever.  
"Have you spoken with Valrodiel Aerandir and her father yet? Have you proposed the marriage?" he asked earnestly.  
"No," I answered, staring at the ground.  
"Well, why ever not?" Thranduil exclaimed, frowning across at me.  
"I am not going to wed Valrodiel Aerandir."   
"Son, if you do not propose the marriage, I shall do it myself," he stated.  
"I shall not be wed to someone I do not love, nor will she."  
"What does love have to do with marriage? This betrothal is to keep our family line alive, Legolas, and the family is *everything!*" My father was getting angrier.  
"My Lord, I refuse to be wed to one whom I have no feelings for beyond friendship; to do so would be against the ways of our people, you and I know well that marriage is not something taken lightly," I said levelly, remembering my earlier discussion with the elf maiden. "If the people of Mirkwood were to discover that my marriage to Valrodiel was not to do with love, but keeping the family line alive, it would be most frowned upon, and you would lose all the respect the people have for you."  
My father stood up in anger. "How *dare* you!" he shouted. "You *shall* be wed to Valrodiel Aerandir, you shall like it, and you shall produce many offspring."  
"You cannot force me!" I said defiantly.   
"I can, and I will."  
"If you do, the people of Mirkwood will hear about it being nothing but a deception...a mockery of their beliefs and traditions," I reasoned. "I shall not marry her."  
Furious, my father called in the guards.   
"Take him to the dungeon," he said, his voice cold and hard.   
"You cannot do this!" I shouted, as the guards dragged me bodily away.   
"I believe I am," he called after me.  
  
I sat in the corner of my cell, filled with fury at the way my Father had treated me.   
"Guards!" I shouted out.   
Footsteps drew near, and a face appeared.   
"What?"  
"You know who I am," I said, putting on a voice that sounded as commanding as possible. "I am your Prince and your master, now let me out of this cell now!"  
"Sorry My Lord, I cannot. It is the wish if His Highness that you are kept here until he decides otherwise, nobody can overrule that; not even you," with that, the guard turned and left, shooting an apologetic glance over his shoulder as he walked away.  
"Wait," I called out.  
"We have been ordered not to speak with you My Lord," the guards voice echoed back along the passage, and his footsteps disappeared into the distance.  
It was long past sunset. I should be away form here, in Tatharan's home, with Aragorn.  
But instead I am here, locked up. Alone.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except for Valrodiel, Tatharan & Antale, who are original characters.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 11  
  
My breath looked like steam in the chilly air as I stood outside, waiting for Legolas to meet with me. I was beginning to worry; we had arranged to meet a little after dinner, once the sun had set; and the last rays shining from the golden disc had disappeared over the horizon long ago. I paced the ground, wondering where he was, worrying about his lateness. Legolas was never late. I had seen him go into a room after dinner with his father, maybe that was why he was late. But still, that was long ago!  
Where was he? Stepping back inside the palace, I resolved to look for him, starting with where I had last seen him: the dining hall.  
I found it empty. As was the room in which I was certain I had seen my love follow his father into. I even tried the other rooms that led off of the dining hall; hoping that my memory had not served me correctly and it was a different door that they went through, that Legolas was safe somewhere, in an inescapable conversation with his father.  
Finding all these rooms empty or inhabited by unfamiliar faces that stared at me critically when I 'intruded' upon their space, I went to his rooms. Knocking on the door, I waited, but there was no answer. Cautiously, I tried the handle, hoping that a guard would not come along and think I was trying to break into the room, for that would not help matters. The door swung open easily, without a sound. Empty.   
Where had Legolas gone? He could not have just disappeared off of the face of Middle Earth! I stood for a moment outside the door, trying to think of where else he could be. Having not been in this place before, I didn't know of many places other than the palace, and Tatharan's house. He couldn't have gone there without me, surely? I dismissed the idea. The library came into my mind, with its dusty book filled shelves. And Valrodiel. He couldn't honestly have gone to see her without a thought to me, could he? I couldn't dissuade myself from this idea; after all, Legolas had shown feelings for the elf maiden much longer than he had me. And King Thranduil *did* want him to be wed to her. Maybe Legolas truly wanted this too, but didn't know how to tell me? I did not wish to know if this was true, but at the same time knew I would not be able to rest unless I knew the truth. With that, I made my way to the library.  
  
"Hello?" I called out as I got inside. The shelves and piles of books made it impossible to see if there was anyone else there.  
"Good evening, Aragorn," a voice replied, and I spotted a hand raised in salutation.   
"I heard you coming," Valrodiel said as she rounded the desk, loaded with a huge pile of books piled high. "You humans tread so much more heavily than elves," she grinned.  
"Let me help you with that," I offered, taking half the pile of books she held.   
"Thank you, they need to go over here," she said, leading the way along the shelves.  
"So what brings you back here?" she asked "There's a great section of literature over there if that is what you want." She motioned across the room.  
"Actually, I was looking for Legolas," I replied. "I thought he might be here with you."  
"Why would he be here?" she laughed lightly, placing the last of the books on the shelf. "With me of all people!"  
"I-I thought he would want to spend time with you..." I faltered, realising that the idea of Legolas actually wanting to wed Valrodiel was preposterous.  
"I believed that Legolas would be spending time with *you* actually," Valrodiel answered, leafing through a pile of old parchments. "After all, why spend time with a friend when you can spend time with a loved one." She added quietly.  
"Pardon?" I asked, thinking I had misheard. "Do you mean that Legolas may be with his father, or his brothers?"  
"No Aragorn, I meant that I believed he would be spending time with *you* rather than a friend such as me," she answered almost cryptically.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"That I know how he feels for you. And that you feel the same," she said.  
I stood staring at her in a stunned silence, unable to believe what I had heard her say.  
"And what is this that you think he feels?"   
"I do not think, I *know*," she replied, sitting down and motioning for me to do so too. "It is obvious that he is in love with you, Aragorn. And I can tell by your expression that you feel the same way about him."  
I blinked, and tried to make my face as straight and blank as possible.  
"Why is it so obvious?"   
"It is in his eyes, your eyes, the way you look at each other, the way you stand and act around each other. I admit I was not entirely sure until I saw the way you reacted upon Legolas's news that he and I were to be wed."  
"I reacted?"  
"You looked mortified."  
"Oh."  
  
We sat in silence for a while as I let her words sink in. I hoped that no one else had noticed such a thing; people were looking at us rather oddly during dinner.  
"But how did you know how Legolas felt?" I asked.  
"Many things. He did not want to marry. He seemed relieved when I told him that we were no more than good friends. And he looked terribly worried when he saw your reaction to the news of King Thranduil's proposed betrothal."  
"I see...do you think others may have guessed of our relationship?"  
"If others had guessed, you would have found out by now. Not many people approve of such a relationship."  
"Ah, that I know. It is so difficult to keep up such a façade," I sighed. "Yet those who have found out have been so very understanding. Asides one human, who almost destroyed what we had."  
"Really?" she asked. "Who? And how did they try to ruin your relationship?"   
Valrodiel, it seemed, was naturally nosy, which was probably why she was so interested in all these old books.  
"I would rather not talk about it," I replied. "It is a sore memory that I would rather forget."  
"Sorry. How many people *do* know the truth then, if you don't mind my asking?"  
I quickly counted up in my head.   
"Five, including you." I stood. "Well, I shall bid you a good eve, for I have an elf to find."   
"Of course," she replied, "Have you tried his rooms?"  
"Yes, before I came here."  
"Well, I hope you find him," she said.  
"It was very interesting to talk to you Valrodiel, it gladdens me that someone understands what is between Legolas and I," I told her, and left, bidding her a good night before I stepped out of the door.  
  
Going back outside, I wondered if he might have gone to Tatharan's residence. We were meant to be there before sundown. I wandered around outside, looking for the older elf who had kindly lent us the use of his home; maybe he would know where Legolas was.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" A call came out of the darkness.  
"It is Aragorn, guest and friend of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," I called back.  
"What is your business outside at this hour?" an elven guard stepped out of the darkness.  
"I was looking for Tatharan, and Prince Legolas," I replied.  
The elven guard chuckled. "Tatharan is on the eastern side of the palace. Prince Legolas's whereabouts are not my business, nor yours. Now I advise you to be on your way."   
With that, the guard strode off into the darkness.   
I made my way around the eastern side of the palace, where the guard believed Tatharan would be.   
"Aragorn, what brings you out here so late?" his voice greeted me, and in the darkness I saw a small light flare up and before me appeared Tatharan, holding a lantern.  
"Have you seen Legolas?" I asked.  
"Not since this afternoon...I take it you decided not to use my home?" he said, his voice low.  
"On the contrary, we arranged to meet outside the palace before walking to your house, yet I waited, and he did not arrive." I replied, lowering my voice as well.  
"You mean he is missing?"  
I realised with a shock that his words were true. Nobody I had spoken to knew where my prince was.   
"I believe you are right. I have looked everywhere, and there is no trace of him."  
Looking concerned, Tatharan walked over to a door in the palace wall, and rapped sharply upon it. A small window opened and a face peered out.  
"Yes, guardsman Tatharan?" the guard on the other side said.  
"Do you know the whereabouts of Prince Legolas, guardsman Antale? I have reason to believe he may be missing."  
"Did you not hear?" guardsman Antale replied. His next sentence caused the blood to drain from my face.  
"Prince Legolas is in the dungeons."  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except for Valrodiel, Tatharan & Antale, who are original characters.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 12  
  
"Why is he in the dungeons?" Tatharan pressed.  
"Orders of King Thranduil."  
"But why would his highness lock up his own son?"   
"It is not for us to question the wishes of our King, guardsman Tatharan," Antale chided.  
"Well, thank you for the information. At least we know our Prince is not missing. Resume your post, guardsman," Tatharan said. The little window closed shut, and he turned away from the door with an anxious expression.  
"He is safe, at least," he said reassuringly.   
"Thank you..." I said "Well, good night to you, I shall beg audience with King Thranduil tomorrow, and hope that he will change his mind and release our friend." I hated to use the term 'friend' to describe Legolas, for he was so much more that that, but I knew how good elven hearing was, and that undoubtedly the guard on the other side of the door could hear our conversation.  
"Good night, Aragorn. I hope that my King will grant such audience with you tomorrow."  
  
Returning to my rooms, I readied myself for bed, but could not sleep. How could I, knowing that somewhere in this palace, my prince was locked away in a dark and no doubt uncomfortable cell, alone. I stared up at the ceiling, a thousand questions swimming in my mind. Why had King Thranduil locked up his own son? I had heard he had a temper, but this seemed ridiculous. I lay there thinking until sleep claimed me.  
  
The next morning, following breakfast, I found my way to the throne room. Stopped outside by the two elves guarding the door, I requested that King Thranduil would speak with me. Quietly opening the door, one guard spoke to another who stood inside the door, before closing it again and telling me to wait.  
A few minutes later, the door was opened again, and the guard inside told me to come in, leaving any weaponry outside. I removed the sword that I always wore, and handed it to the guard waiting to take it, then stepped through the door into the throne room.  
Striding up towards where King Thranduil sat, I bowed low.   
"Thank you, your Highness, for granting my wish to speak with you," I said.  
"What did you wish to speak about?" he asked.  
"His highness Prince Legolas."  
The King gave me an intrigued expression. "Go on."  
"It has been brought to my attention, your Highness, that your son Prince Legolas has been put into the dungeons."  
"And?"  
"I wish to implore you to release him, for though I am sure your orders were what you believed to be best, it is my belief that many disputes can be resolved in words rather than actions, for undoubtedly it is a dispute which drove you to place him in the dungeons." I picked my words carefully; unsure of how to tell a king I thought he was wrong to lock up his own son.  
"Resolution with words, you say?" King Thranduil said.   
"You think words work with my son? He is too stubborn for any words to change his mind once it is set!" he exclaimed.  
"You could always try again, your Highness; I have found many times that minds cannot be changed at once, but it takes long talks in which to persuade a person to change his mind."  
"I am aware of that, *human*, but I know my son, and nothing will change what he thinks."  
"If you do not mind my asking, your Majesty, may I enquire what caused such a dispute? I am certain it caused you a great deal of stress," I tried to make it sound as if I was on his side, though I was unsure if he would be taken in by such a ploy.  
"Such a matter is not your business, but I expect Legolas has already told you that he is to be wed; it is that which caused the argument. He has some foolish notion that a betrothal should be borne out of love rather than a means of keeping a family line successful...just the sort of idea that a *human* might place in his mind!" he exclaimed, glaring at me accusingly. "You! You have poisoned the mind of my son against his family! Before he knew you, he would do as his father and King wished, without a question or a second thought. Now he questions everything. As far as I'm concerned he spends far too much time with humans; you have influence him for the worse."  
"Your highness, I have not done anything to try to change the way your son thinks," I countered his accusation.  
"Only a moment ago you were talking of changing a person's mind merely with words in long talks; you could have easily polluted his mind with your inferior human ideals on your journey here!" he shouted.  
"No, your highness, I would not do such a thing!" I protested.  
"A liar as well as a foolish human!" He exclaimed. "Guards! Put him in the dungeon. *Away* from my son who considers him a friend. I do not want them to make contact with each other."  
Before I could give protest, the guards had grabbed me forcefully, and were dragging me from the room. I could have escaped them, but knew it would be an unwise thing to do in a palace full of elves ready to serve their king. So I allowed them to lead me down a maze of steps and passageways into a dank cell. I knew not how long I would be there; nor if King Thranduil would banish me from the kingdom, and from seeing his son. My only consolation was that at least being here, in the dungeons, I was that little bit closer to my love.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me.   
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 13  
  
By the end of the eighth day in the dungeon, I was at my wits end. I paced the cell, worrying about Aragorn, worrying about my father arranging a betrothal to Valrodiel and forcing us into being wed, worrying that I would never see Aragorn again. I had looked everywhere for a place to escape, but found none. I had tried time and time again to persuade the guards to let me out with no result. Had my father forgotten I was here? I often felt invisible to him as it was, unless he wanted something.   
I *had* to get out. I felt I would go mad if I did not.   
"Hello? Guardsman!" I shouted. "Let me out of here!"  
There was no reply.  
"Guardsman!" I shouted again. "Guardsman! Come here! I command you to let me out!"  
A sigh echoed along the corridor, followed by footsteps. The guardsman appeared.  
"Your highness, may I remind you that all the time your father King Thranduil sits upon the throne of Mirkwood, any order you give can be overruled by him, and no order of his can be overturned by you," The guard turned on his heel and walked away.  
I sat in the corner, cradling my head in my hands. I wasn't *going* to go mad. I already was going mad; that was how it felt. I was going to spend eternity down here, and never see my beloved again.  
A bowl of food sat nearby. I was hungry, but didn't eat it. I just couldn't. I hadn't eaten for days, being too worried to do so.  
The lack of food made me feel weak and lethargic. Lying down on the bare floor, I allowed sleep to wash over me, unable to fight it despite my worries.  
  
I awoke suddenly as I felt hands pull me up.  
"Unhand me!" I ordered, glowering at the guard who had rudely awoken me.  
"Come with me," he said, ignoring my order.  
I was taken to the small room near the dungeons, where the guards often sat whilst on duty, and pushed into a chair.  
"Wait," the guard said, leaving the room. The door closed behind him, and a grating sound told me the door was locked after he left.  
Minutes later, I heard sounds of it being unlocked, and another was brought in, head bowed.  
"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, recognising the man.  
"Legolas!" his face lit up for a second before falling serious again. "How are you my friend?"  
"I am well; I hope my father has treated you well whilst I have been held captive," I shot an accusing glance at the guard.  
"Your human friend has also been here, by order of his Majesty," the guard said, sneering a little as he said 'human.' "Now, be silent, for a visiting noble is here to speak with you. Neither of you has been let out for meaningless conversation.  
Aragorn and I fell silent. We sat side by side in uncomfortable chairs, waiting for this 'noble' to arrive. Who was this visitor? Why would they wish to speak to people in a king's dungeon of all places? Maybe it was someone from Lothlorien. But why would they travel here, if they wished to make contact, messengers would be sent, and those they wished to speak to would be summoned to them.  
A glance at Aragorn's face suggested he too was trying to think of who this noble could be. I think we both hit upon the answer as the visitor was led through the door.  
Lord Elrond.  
Aragorn and I both stood quickly when the elf-lord entered the room.  
"Greetings my friends," he said to us, before turning to the guards. "You may leave. I will call when we are ready to go back up to the main rooms of the palace," he told them airily.  
The guards hurriedly left the room without questioning the lord.  
"Sit down," he said, as he sat himself.  
"Lord Elrond, I did not know you were here," Aragorn said. "I trust you are enjoying your stay." I smiled inwardly. Even when he had been locked in a dungeon, Aragorn could be as pleasant as ever. I admired that.  
Elrond smiled. "I only arrived this afternoon," he said. "The moment I discovered that King Thranduil had you both held down here, I asked at once for him to allow me to speak with you, then let you free."  
"You persuaded my Father to change his mind?" I asked, surprised.  
"Not *exactly*...I suggested that things could be resolved easily if a third party - myself, that is - was there to help an agreement be met."  
"An agreement? I tried suggesting talks to the King myself; which ended in me being put down here," Aragorn said.   
Wait, Aragorn had tried to persuade my father to let me out? How long had he been down here?  
"Yes, an agreement. It is best that you wait until we can talk with King Thranduil rather than me explain now," Elrond said. "But I am here because I have more important things to talk about before these talks with the king."  
He lowered his voice. "Please, drop the façade."  
"Lord Elrond?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?  
"I mean that you do not have to pretend that you are merely friends around me. I *know* what is going on, and I have a pretty good idea of why you and Boromir fought, Aragorn, not to mention all the other goings-on in my household, not to mention the unusual way you had both been acting whilst there."  
I winced at the mention of Boromir's name.   
"I only wish you had told me," he finished, sitting back.  
"Told you?" Aragorn asked  
"Told me that you and my only daughter were not to be wed, that you loved another whom I held as dearly in my heart as a son," Elrond answered, looking to me. "Your love has my blessing, but Legolas, I am unsure of whether your father will feel the same way about this."  
"I cannot tell my Father. He cannot know," I said, suddenly feeling very worried. "He doesn't already know does he? And how do you know?"  
"Do not worry, Legolas, your father does not know yet. It is your duty to tell him such a thing. And in answer to you other question, I knew from the moment I spoke with you both," he replied, "It was obvious you were both hiding something long before that dispute with Boromir. I was almost certain something was there from the moment you brought Legolas to the house following that Orc attack, Aragorn. You sat by his bedside day and night. I saw the longing looks you had given each other; looks I had not seen exchanged between two such well-matched since I was young."  
He stood. "But now, we must meet with your Father. You must tell him of this, Legolas, for you cannot hide it forever." With that, he knocked on the door to be let out. Aragorn and I followed him back up to the throne room in a stunned silence.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except for Valrodiel, who is an original character.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 14  
  
My father barely acknowledged me as we entered the throne room. He nodded in greeting to Lord Elrond, leaving Aragorn and I unnoticed.  
"Lord Elrond. Please begin by explaining to me exactly how you propose this situation to be resolved," he began.  
"Yes your highness, but first, I believe Prince Legolas has something to say," Elrond looked pointedly at me.  
"Legolas?" my father looked at me.  
"Your majesty," I began, face flushed. "There are other reasons I cannot be wed to Valrodiel Aerandir. My heart belongs to another."  
"Why did you not tell me this?" he exclaimed, "You shall be wed to this other maiden instead."  
"No," I said, " 'Tis no maiden I am in love with."  
"Well? Who are you 'in love' with?" my father didn't seem to be taking me too seriously.  
"I am in love with a man."  
"A *man?!*" Jumping out of his seat, my father stared at me incredulously.  
"Yes," I answered, studying my feet.  
"Legolas, this is insanity. You can't be in love with a *man*"  
"I can, and I am," I said defiantly.  
My father sat down again, seeming to be finding this hard to take in.  
"Who...who is it?"  
I did not answer, only looked at Aragorn.  
"*Him?!* Legolas! You can *not* be in love with a human, let alone a male human. I forbid it."  
"My lord, someone once told me that I could not overrule any order you give whilst you sit on the throne of Mirkwood. That may be true, but though your rule is over Mirkwood, you can never rule over my heart," I replied calmly.  
"I cannot believe I am hearing this," my father said "Legolas, you are going to wed Valrodiel Aerandir, like it or not. You *will* produce many offspring, and you will appear to have a happy and successful relationship with the maiden."  
He turned to Lord Elrond. "You have nothing to say about this, Elrond? Or did you feed this childish idea of my son's?"  
"Your Majesty, it is not my place to 'feed' ideas. I cannot say that I have encouraged such a thing, but I am a firm believer that all things happen for a reason. Maybe these two only think they feel love, maybe this is because later on in life they will both find women of their race and fall in love with them, and realise how deep such feelings run when they are true."  
Elrond's words irritated me; for he sounded as if he thought the feelings I had for Aragorn were just a phase.   
"Even so, I will not have something so wrong going on in my kingdom," my father said firmly. "In *my* kingdom, men wed women, and women wed men; there are no men in love with men here, and there never will be. I will not allow it."  
"Do you not remember when you were young, my lord?" Elrond said. "Have you forgotten the places in which you found love before the marriage of you and your wife?"  
My father fell silent for a moment. "I still will not permit such a thing in my kingdom," he repeated.  
"May I make a suggestion, my lord?" Elrond asked.  
My father looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Aragorn and I stood watching the elf-lord, and I wondered exactly what he was going to suggest.  
"One of the seers in Rivendell has foretold of a quest; it will be long and hard for all who partake in it. She could not tell more from her vision except that it will start there, in Rivendell. Your majesty, I suggest that you send your son on this quest; allow him and the human Aragorn to leave Mirkwood now. If such a quest will come to pass, maybe concentrating on such a thing will bring them both out of this 'phase.'   
"If it does, Legolas shall return here and become betrothed to Valrodiel Aerandir, Aragorn shall be betrothed to my daughter, Arwen Undomiel."  
"And if it does not?" My father asked.  
"If it does not, we must accept their love as being something that was meant to come to pass."  
"If it does not; Legolas shall never return to Mirkwood, nor shall this human," my father's words came as a shock to me. I could not leave Mirkwood and not return! I loved Mirkwood! I looked at Aragorn and sighed. It was true that I loved Mirkwood; but I loved him more.  
"So it is resolved then?" Elrond asked, turning to Aragorn and I.  
We both nodded.  
"Yes my lord," I said quietly. With those three words, I had thrown away all chance of living my life in Mirkwood.   
"Then it is settled," my father said, "You leave in the morning."  
  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except for Valrodiel, who is an original character.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 15  
  
Back in the room I had been allocated when I first arrived in Mirkwood, I began to pack up my things. There was little to pack; just a change of clothes and writing materials. My sword had been returned to me, and sat beside my crossbow on the bed.  
Picking up a pile of papers, a folded sheet of parchment fell to the floor.  
Bending down to pick it up, I unfolded it to find something that, with the events of the past months, I had forgotten I had. Legolas's poem. Thinking back, I could remember how dejected I felt when he came to my room, asking for help with a love poem to Valrodiel, when all I wanted was for him to notice the love I held for him; but too scared to tell him so. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I read over it again, a smile spreading across my face:  
  
"For a simple chance at love  
I risk friendship, Love's foundations.  
For a moment of true happiness,  
I pledge my heart and soul.  
My radiant friend how I feel for thee,  
And yet I hide it behind closed doors  
Our time together, that I cherish  
Do you know what it means to me?  
Can we not love as more than this?  
Risk companionship for something more,  
Let us love as more than friends,  
For love is immortality."  
  
I remembered finding that poem after he had left Rivendell, hours before he was almost killed by Orcs. That part of the memory was painful, but if it were not fir his brush with death, I may still be hiding my feelings for him now.  
Things may have been hard for us sometimes, but each time love had prevailed, and I had no doubt it would again. Every time we had been driven apart, it seemed something had happened to bring us back closer together than we had been before.  
I folded the parchment carefully, and put it into my pack.   
We would be leaving at sunrise in the morning. I wondered what Legolas must be doing. There must be so much he has to do before he leaves, for this is his home. He was leaving his home for me. He knew there was but a slim chance he could ever return, but still he chose Lord Elrond's 'quest', and me over his kingdom.  
Such a thing made me feel truly loved; and wonder why I had ever worried about choosing between Legolas and Gondor before; my prince would always come first.  
Closing my pack, I went in search of him.  
  
I found him in his rooms, pushing items from the shelves into his pack, books, trinkets, and other items.  
"Good evening love," he said, studying the titles on the bookshelf before taking a few down and putting them into a second pack.  
"Evening," I said, standing at the door and watching him.  
"Oh, I cannot take all these!" He exclaimed, motioning to his bookshelves in an exasperated fashion.   
"Hush, love, we will sort it out," I reassured him. "After we have reached Rivendell, we can send somebody to pick up the rest of these things."  
"I doubt my father will allow it. All this will probably be burnt the moment we have left," Legolas said sadly. Then his expression brightened a little. "Unless..." he began piling the books up on the table, until there were several tall piles of books.  
"I will not have these destroyed," Legolas said, a look of determination spread across his beautiful features. He picked up a pile of the books, and began walking out of the room. "Could you bring another pile please?" he called back.   
Taking some of the books, I followed him. Right into the library.  
"Val?" he called as we walked in.   
She appeared from somewhere behind the piles of books, busy studying as usual.  
"Legolas! And Aragorn! It is god to see you back in the palace again. What beings you here so late?" she asked, eyeing the books with interest.  
"I am leaving. *We* are leaving," Legolas said "Lord Elrond is here, he helped us to come to an agreement with my father. In keeping to this agreement, we shall never be returning here; at least not whilst my father is still in Middle Earth."   
He placed the books on a nearby table, and I followed suit.   
"Undoubtedly my father will have my belongings burnt the moment we leave. He does not approve of such love; I think he feels it has tainted his kingdom. I cannot take all these books with me...so I am gifting them to the only person who will use them, and take care of them: you."  
Valrodiel gave a little squeal of delight, and embraced Legolas tightly, causing him to chuckle.  
"Thank you Legolas! I hope some day your kindness will be repaid," she said. "I am sad that you are both to leave." Her expression dropped.  
"I too, am sad to leave, but I cannot be my true self here," Legolas said, walking towards the door. He motioned towards his books on the table. "There are many more books where those came from."  
The elf maiden almost skipped like a child on the way to Legolas's rooms, and with the three of us transporting the books into the library, it was not long before they were all nestled safely on the shelves.  
After saying out goodbyes to Valrodiel, Legolas and I went in search of his other friends. I dearly hoped that we would see them again, for with each goodbye he seemed to grow a little sadder.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me. Except for Valrodiel, Tatharan and Cerilion who are original characters.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 16  
  
"...so you are not coming back?" Tatharan sounded surprised.  
"Unfortunately...no," I replied. I hated these goodbyes.  
"You will be greatly missed by many," my friend replied.  
I sighed, "My father thinks that I will return one day; that the 'quest' Lord Elrond spoke of will stop me feeling the way I do. That when they do, I will return, come back and do as he wishes. It will not happen. I know my feelings are true, and cannot - will not - ignore them."   
"May your love ever flourish and your life be full and happy," Tatharan said kindly.  
"Thank you, Tatharan," I smiled at my friend, "I hope that one day you will find a love as strong as the love that I know...and now I shall bid you both good night and goodbye."  
"Goodbye Legolas, Goodbye Aragorn," Tatharan said to us, "Travel safely."  
With that we left him, and I fought the urge to look back at the old friend who I would never see again.   
Aragorn stifled a yawn. He looked haggard, and had obviously not slept at all well recently.   
"Aragorn, please go and rest...the time you spent in the dungeon cannot have been easy. I will be fine, there is only a few others I need to see before we leave, then I too shall retire for the night," I told him.  
He looked as if he was about to protest, but bid me a good night and made his way back to the palace.  
Alone, I walked over to the place where Cerilion lived. At this time of night, he would probably be asleep, but such a thing did not cross my mind at the time.  
  
"Legolas? What brings you here so late?" he asked sleepily, letting me inside.  
"I have come to say goodbye."  
"Goodbye? Where are you going on your travels this time?"  
"I am returning to Rivendell, with Aragorn. I...I shall not be returning." I went on to explain the 'settlement' we had come to with my father.  
"So this is the last goodbye then," Cerilion stated a little sadly.  
"Yes," I replied, "Mirkwood and my friends here shall be dearly missed; and shall forever hold a place in my heart. I hope that one day I may see you all again, but know that it is hopeless wishing to see Mirkwood once more."  
"Never give up hope, Legolas," Cerilion told me.  
Before I knew it, he had embraced me firmly, his arms tightly wrapped around me. He held on for long minutes, before drawing away.  
"I shall miss you Legolas...I love you as I would a brother."  
His words warmed my heart.   
"Dear friend, you shall be missed too. I have known you so long, and it is hard to leave all what I have known since childhood."  
We talked for a while longer, before I finally left. Cerilion, like Valrodiel and Tatharan, was one of my closest friends, it was difficult to say my final goodbyes to them all.  
  
I finished saying my goodbyes only hours before sunrise, and fell into bed, sleeping soundly until it was time to rise again. Time to leave Mirkwood forever.  
  
My heart felt heavy as we loaded our packs upon horses. My father did not come to say goodbye or wish us safe travels.   
I was about to mount my horse when voices called my name. I turned to see Valrodiel, Cerilion and Tatharan walking towards us. One by one, they embraced me, wishing me a goodbye. I fought back the tears at having to leave them for good, though Valrodiel was crying openly, Tatharan and Cerilion placing reassuring hands on her shoulders as I walked away.  
I mounted my horse, and Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and the rest of our travelling party began to ride away. Raising a hand to my friends, wishing them a final goodbye, I took one last look at Mirkwood palace, and rode down the pathway into the forest, never looking back at the place I had always known as home.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes, I am aware of the shortness of this chapter. Much as I'd love to be able to churn out chapters of 1,500 words at a time, the short chapters are short because making them longer would ruin them :) 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me.   
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 17  
  
Legolas was quiet for a long time after we left Mirkwood. I was unsurprised, for it must be hard for him to leave the place he had known since birth, knowing he would never be able to return. We rode side by side in silence for the whole day; he only spoke to bid us a good night once we had stopped to rest overnight.  
The next day, he seemed a little happier, and talked a little.   
By the third day of our travels, he had returned to being the cheerful elf I had always known, and chatted readily to the others in our party.  
I rode up next to Lord Elrond. We had spoken little since our departure from Mirkwood, for I had ridden beside Legolas since then being worried about his quietness.  
"Good afternoon my lord," I greeted him.  
"Good afternoon Aragorn."  
I then asked the question that had been sitting in my mind since we left.  
"What you said to King Thranduil about a quest...you were not lying, were you?" I asked.  
"No, Aragorn, I was truthful. There will be a quest. You and Legolas shall partake in it, but I feel it will bring you closer together, rather than pushing you apart."  
"How will this quest come to pass?"  
"I know not."  
With that, I slowed a little in order to ride next to Legolas, telling him the news.  
  
The remainder of our journey was uneventful, and we arrived at Rivendell to find the Lord Elrond had arranged for us to have a number of rooms at the top of the house, away from others. I smiled inwardly at his kindness. My room was beside Legolas's, a door adjoining the two rooms. This pleased me, for it would allow us to see each other without the other inhabitants of the house - those who did not yet know the truth about Legolas and I - becoming suspicious.  
  
I was glad to see Arwen again; she greeted us with an embrace and a smile, welcoming us 'home.'  
Rivendell truly was our home now.   
Legolas grew happier by the day, and we walked Rivendell together, still marvelling at the beautiful buildings we already knew so well.  
  
Soon events came to pass that led us to the quest Lord Elrond had spoken of. I had to leave my dear Legolas and go to Bree for a while; having to find four hobbits, and lead them to Rivendell. I was told that one hobbit held something important, but did not know what until I saw with my own eyes: a magic ring. And not just that, for the little person bore the ring of Sauron, and its evil filled the room like the stench of death.  
  
Many things unfolded, and we found ourselves amidst a party of nine who were to partake in the quest: Legolas, myself, Gandalf the wizard, a dwarf named Gimli, the hobbits, and another man. Boromir.  
  
I cannot say I was happy to see the man again, but if Lord Elrond had allowed him to participate in the quest and return to Rivendell, I knew I must accept his presence.  
Legolas, too, scowled at him, and they argued at the council held by Lord Elrond.   
But that did not prevent us setting off towards the terrible eye, towards Mordor. We all knew the path would be long and arduous; I felt pity for the little ones who did not seem to realise they may not come out of this alive. In a way, I pitied Boromir too. No lady friend in Gondor did he speak of, and he walked alone. The hobbits had each other. I had Legolas, Gimli loved gold as all dwarves did, and Gandalf...Gandalf was wed to his status as part of the Istari. Boromir had no one. I remembered what it was like to feel lonely, and tried to speak with him, only to gain gruff replies and have him walk away.   
Legolas kept away from him, and I can place no blame upon the elf for doing so after Boromir's deception; a memory both of us would bear throughout our lives.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah, this part is really short too. I could write half the quest, but its already been done by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. So I shan't write it, and this chapter will remain short (although I do kinda hate having chapters as short as this!) 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: We all know these characters aren't mine. They belong to the Tolkien Estate, not me.   
A/N: This part is set *after* the quest. No real spoilers, cos don't want to ruin anything for people who haven't read the book :) Only LOTR-related stuff here is from the first movie/volume of the book.  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 18  
  
The quest was long and hard on everybody. We had all changed, become a lot more serious, and love grew ever stronger between Aragorn and I.  
We had faced many foes, many challenges and injuries. But we were better for it.  
I smiled at Aragorn, who was riding beside me.   
The quest had been completed, and we had returned to Rivendell. But then, we realised, we needed our own home; we could not impose upon Lord Elrond's hospitality forever.  
So we found ourselves on the road to Gondor, hopeful to find a nice house in which we could live out our lives in peace.   
We rode in a comfortable silence, and in my mind I turned over the things that happened upon the quest.  
Though at first I had had doubts about Gimli son of Gloin, I found myself warming to him, and we became good friends. It seemed strange at first, to be an elf that had befriended a dwarf, as for years elves and dwarves did not associate with each other. But though stubborn and quick to anger, Gimli was a kind and understanding dwarf; one of the first in the fellowship to find out about Aragorn's love and mine. We bonded a little into our journey, and are great friends even now.  
The hobbits amazed me; they seemed so small and childlike, but at times they were stronger in heart and mind than I had ever felt.   
I felt strange when Boromir died. He lay on the ground, with the arrows of the Uruk Hai buried in his chest.   
I had not seen him die. Aragorn was with him when death claimed him; Gimli and I fought our way through our foul enemies too late to witness his last words.   
Aragorn had recounted what he said once we were alone. That the Uruk Hai had taken the hobbits. Boromir told Aragorn that he regretted that he had deceived us those many months ago; that his previous banishment from Rivendell and the quest had caused him to think about his actions, and that he was ashamed of the frightful things he had done. With his last breath, he apologised.  
And at last I found it in my heart to forgive him.  
His death caused me to think; maybe we had been too hard on him? Maybe we should have forgiven him his faults long ago, then his death would not have come to pass, and he would still be alive.   
Though he had caused pain in both Aragorn's life and mine, he had always been on the side of good. His heart was not pure, but he fought against the lure of the ring as hard as he could. But his will was not strong enough. In an attempt to redeem his wrongdoing, he had fought bravely and single-handedly against a large group of Uruk Hai, in attempt to rescue two of the hobbits from their clutches. But it had been in vain, and there were too many of the evil creatures. He had died a hero's death, and despite the bad things he had done, he deserved to be remembered in such a way: a hero.  
He would not be forgotten, for the hobbit, Frodo, compiled the story of the quest into a book, like his uncle had done before him when recounting his adventure with the dragon. But that is his tale to tell.  
  
Aragorn and I drew close to the gates of Gondor. The moment we rode through the gates, the happenings of the past became almost insignificant. For the only time was now, and I was here, with my love, about to start a new chapter in our lives.  
  
After a few days of searching, we came upon the perfect house. My heart leapt when I saw it, and I knew it was for us. It sat on cliffs overlooking the sea, the blossomed trees outside blowing in the breeze and dropping pink petals over the path. The house was only small, but it was all we needed.  
It belonged to an old farmer, who readily exchanged it for a reasonable quantity of gold. The house was ours, and I knew I would be happy here.  
  
Our first night in our new house, long after Aragorn and I had confessed our love for each other, we made love for the first time, in our cosy bedroom, candles burning on the table, and the moon shining brightly through the window. It was more beautiful than any other time I had known such pleasure before I knew it with Aragorn, I felt as if our union filled a part of me that had been empty for most of my life. As we lay side by side afterwards, arms around each other, I watched him sleep and my heart swelled with happiness. I had long ago abandoned the idea of ever returning to Mirkwood, I did not need to return, for all I needed was here. Aragorn was my life, I was his, and that was the way it would stay. It could be the end of the world, but as long as Aragorn and I were together, everything would be all right.   
More content with my life than I had ever been, I slept, losing myself in the warmth of my lover's arms.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: We all know that Middle Earth and its inhabitants are not in any way, shape or form mine. It all belongs to the Tolkien estate.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 19  
  
Not long after the war against Sauron, Legolas and I had travelled to Gondor.  
But we arrived not as a king and a prince, but as a man and an elf, nothing and no one. We took up residence in a homely little house close to the sea, with blossoming trees outside the door and a beautiful view of the endless sea from the windows. Legolas was overjoyed that we had found such a place; he had been enchanted by the sea for a long time.   
We made love on our first night in the new house, I had never known such pleasure could be received from another male; I felt as if our very souls had touched, we were truly as one. And at last I was truly happy and content.  
  
At first, I had worried that he would sail away from me and not return, being unable to resist the call of the sea that he loved so much, but he assured me that he would not leave without me.   
Sometime after we began living in Gondor, we bought a small rowing boat, and often took trips out to sea a little way on it, taking lunch and sometimes dinner with us and just sitting out at sea with nobody's company but each other's. The night sky was beautiful when viewed from the sea, and we often stayed out on the water far into the night. Sometimes I would take the boat out alone, and sit and sketch the view of Gondor from the sea. Other times, Legolas would go out alone. From the shore, I could see him lying in the boat, trailing a hand in the water and looking up at the sky.  
He longed for the sea, I could tell. Though I was glad that he was with me, I knew one day he would not be able to resist its call.  
  
One day, several years after we began living in Gondor, I was standing and watching him when I sensed someone standing behind me.  
"He looks so content, doesn't he?" the voice was familiar, one that I had not heard for years.  
"Arwen!" I exclaimed as I turned and embraced her. "How are you, my friend? And what brings you to Gondor?"   
"I am well, thank you, and I am here to live," she replied. "I am with child." She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "My husband and I decided Gondor would be a fine place for our children to grow up."  
"What is finer than Rivendell?" I asked, surprised that she had left.  
"Those I held dear have all but left now," she said. "Rivendell reminds me of immortality. I knew the only place I could live a truly mortal life would be in a kingdom of men. And here, I am living closer to two of my greatest friends. How are you, Aragorn?" she finished her answer with a question of her own.  
"I am fine," I replied.  
"And Legolas? I trust he is in good health?" she asked, looking out to sea. Legolas was now rowing speedily back to shore.  
"He is, as always, very healthy. And here he comes."  
We watched as he rowed the last few feet to shore, leaping lightly out of the boat and pulling it up on the land before racing towards us.  
After greeting Arwen, we went with her to have lunch with her and her husband, who we had not met with since their wedding day. Aydan was a jovial man, and obviously loved Arwen a lot. I was glad she had found someone who loved her as much as I once thought I did.  
  
Legolas and I saw them often, meeting in taverns and gatherings. I loved living here, it was wonderful to be with the one I loved, living in a beautiful place and having friends around me who did not care about whom I loved, not having a duty to anyone but Legolas and myself.  
  
Over the years, Arwen and Aydan produced two pretty little girls, and a handsome boy, who we saw grow up and marry and produce offspring themselves, all human; all mortal.  
  
We began to see less and less of those we knew well from the past, many had become too old to travel the long distances between us, which drew me to realise that I too was getting old. One day I would no longer be here. The thought of leaving Legolas behind sent a thousand daggers to me heart, wounding and weakening.  
Legolas never seemed to age. He remained the beautiful, youthful elf I had always known him to be; his strength and agility never faltered, he was always at the peak of physical fitness. I almost wished I could say the same for myself; for more than often now I was ailed with some form of illness.   
  
It was a cold, autumn morning, and for once I was feeling quite well; I had risen before sunrise, and together Legolas and I had stood at the windows and watched the sun rise. It promised to be a beautiful day, despite the coldness.   
There was a loud knock at the door, and Legolas went to answer it. I could not hear the conversation, for my hearing had slowly got worse over the years, but when Legolas re-entered the room, I could see he bore bad news.  
"What is it, Legolas?"  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: We all know that Middle Earth and its inhabitants are not in any way, shape or form mine. It all belongs to the Tolkien estate, asides Cerilion, Valrodiel, and Tatharan, who are mine, mine, mine! Bwahahahaha!  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Revealed - Chapter 20  
  
Arwen is dead. The message arrived early one morning, causing the usually happy atmosphere in our little house to become silent and melancholy. Aragorn sat down heavily when he heard the news, his old age suddenly showing.  
"Dead?" he asked, his voice quavering.  
"It strikes pain in my heart to tell you so, my love," I replied, cradling his head to my chest as he wept.   
My heart had sunk the moment I heard the news. Arwen was as a sister and close friend to both of us. She had wed a human, and lived her life as a mortal. She had given birth to three healthy children, one boy and two girls, all were mortal; none would ever know what it is to live endlessly.   
Her death filled me with worry, for it made me realise that Aragorn, to whom I was devoted - to whom I too would readily give up immortality had I the choice - would not live forever. It filled me with dread to think of how empty this house would be when he died...and to think of how empty my heart would feel.  
  
There were very few of my kind in Middle Earth now. Many had left long ago.  
Cerilion had been killed whilst doing duty to his kingdom; attacked by Orcs. I hated myself for not being there. But then, whilst he was fighting Orcs on the borders of Mirkwood, I too was fighting, miles away. Fighting side by side with Aragorn, felling hundreds of the same disgusting creatures that had killed my friend.   
Tatharan had quietly left Mirkwood a decade ago; a letter from Valrodiel said that another member of the palace guard had disappeared on the same night Tatharan left.  
And Valrodiel, she studied all her life. We kept in contact throughout her time on Middle Earth, her letters filled with the knowledge she gained from the ancient texts, her happiness at finding such things obvious. She rediscovered so many things, weapons long-forgotten, contraptions that would make life much easier. But as she was female, my brother, who had taken to the throne by then, ignored her, passing her findings off as useless and silly. Valrodiel left Middle Earth an unacknowledged genius, and the great wisdom she had unearthed was buried again on the dusty shelves of the unused library.   
  
Many elves had been killed during the war with Sauron, and slowly those remaining began to leave. It was years later that I was able to return to my birthplace, once the kingdom's inhabitants had left. Mirkwood had become nothing more than deserted, half-buried remains; and though I attempted to salvage the tomes that Valrodiel had devoted her life to, many had disintegrated with age, or had been taken as keepsakes by those who had left. Rivendell too, became uninhabited; most of the elves who lived there left after the war.   
Elladan and Elrohir were the last to leave Middle Earth, regretful to abandon the beautiful place known to them as home, but their hearts longing for something else.   
  
Now Arwen was gone too. I was sure that there were still other elves in Middle Earth, there had to be...didn't there?   
There were still those of elven blood, Arwen's children possessed great skill at archery and were almost as stealthy as elves; her daughters both looked a lot like her.  
  
Aragorn was mortified at Arwen's death. He still blamed himself for her giving up her immortality, and knew as well as I did that she still loved him long after she wed another man. Neither Arwen nor myself could persuade Aragorn that it as not his fault. Arwen was lucky to be able to choose between a mortal life and the immortality of the elves. She chose in the same way I would have done; in the same way that any of my kind would have done. To elves, living a mortal life was nothing but a wonderful dream.   
  
He took to his bed shortly after the news of Arwen's death, with a frightful fever. I tended him day and night, willing him to be better. He did get better, but the news of her death had certainly taken its toll on him. I wondered if he still felt something for her, beyond friendship, but dismissed the thought, reminding myself that he would have stayed with her if he did. I couldn't convince myself this was true.  
  
Winter came, and Aragorn contracted many ailments. Each time he was bedridden with illness, I worried that he would never be well again. And though he always recovered, it seemed he aged another year every time he was ill. I was glad when spring arrived, with it came the blossoming of the trees outside our window, and I was happy to see a little colour appear on Aragorn's face as summer warmed our little house.   
But all too soon came the growing coldness of autumn, bringing with it sickness, and my worries for my lover's health returned.  
  
Each day that went by caused me to wonder how long I had left with him. If it had not been for Aragorn, I would never have known true happiness.   
I would cherish our love forever. 


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

TITLE: A Secret Revealed/The Secrets Trilogy- Epilogue  
AUTHOR: K  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas  
TIMING: Years after the destruction of the ring.  
RATING: PG-13 if that  
FEEDBACK: Is like chocolate dipped elves.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to Tolkien, we all know that!   
A/N: Written from third-person, as opposed to the rest of the series.  
DEDICATION: To all you lovely people who have sent me feedback throughout this fic trilogy (A Secret Untold, A Secret Shared, & A Secret Revealed) I love you guys!  
  
-------------  
  
Day and night, Legolas sat by the bedside of Aragorn, in deeper and deeper turmoil as the old man's condition worsened, afraid to sleep in case his lover slipped away without being able to say a proper goodbye. Legolas could remember the Aragorn of all those years ago, leading armies against the Dark Lord, calling out the name Andúril as he drew his sword and engaged in battle with the foul armies of Sauron, his sword working like an extension of his body as he dodged and swiped, stabbed and parried, felling countless Orcs and Uruk Hai for hours without a trace of fatigue.  
That man had gone long ago. Age had finally caught up with Aragorn, and now each day, Legolas wondered if it could be his last. The man's breathing was shallow and ragged, his skin had a deathly pallor, and his once dark hair turned grey like the mountains.   
And now in this darkened room, drapes drawn across the windows to block out the bright sunlight that hurt Aragorn's weakened eyes, Legolas clutched at the hand of his beloved, sending out a silent prayer for 'just one more day' with his beloved.  
  
Aragorn slept most of the time now, only waking to take liquid food - he was unable to digest solid food long ago. He was a mere shell of the man he used to be. Awaking now, he and peered through the gloom of the room, but could see little more than the outline of Legolas, bent over the bed, sleeping.   
He did not want to awaken the elven beauty, yet he could feel he was slipping away. And, if these were his last few moments, he wanted to spend them with the one who had been held so dearly in his heart through the years. He squeezed the elf's hand, his wrinkled old fingers entwined with the slender, still youthful fingers of Legolas.   
The elf awoke quickly, and taking one look at Aragorn, shifted his chair closer.  
"Legolas," Aragorn could only speak in whispers now. Legolas moved closer, for although he could hear the man's whisper perfectly, he needed to feel such closeness with the man who had loved him for so many long years. Legolas could tell from Aragorn's face what he was going to say, but asked anyway.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm dying. I want your face to be the last thing I see...before I die," as he spoke, tears glistened in his eyes, mirroring those in the eyes of the elf's. "There's a letter in my pocket...when I go, you are to read it...it is for you, my beloved."  
Legolas nodded, searching for something to say. There was so much he wanted to say to Aragorn now, yet he could not find the words. He sighed, not making any move the wipe at the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Kiss me," Aragorn whispered. "One last time."  
Still unable to speak, the elf bent forward, covering the old man's lips with his own, allowing all the love he felt for him flow into the last kiss they would ever share together. Uncertainly, he probed his tongue into the Aragorn's mouth, unsure if he would want such a kiss, for his weakness had grown by the day. Aragorn responded by parting his lips more, using all the strength he had left to engage the gentle searching tongue of his lover with his own. He could feel the love in that kiss as strongly as he felt it in their first kiss, and he remembered all the times they had shared together, the good and the bad. He would gladly take up another lifetime, if only to re-live all the times he'd shared with Legolas, good and bad. But time was no longer on his side, and he could feel himself drifting further and further away with every second that passed by. So much he didn't get to do, so much he never said...no chance now.   
Legolas kissed gently, not wanting to harm his lover, so frail that he was afraid to hold his hand any tighter in case he broke the fragile bones. He put his heart and soul into the kiss; when he felt Aragorn ease up, he drew back, looking down at the man. Aragorn smiled weakly up at him then closed his eyes, and with a deep sigh, slipped away from the only true love he'd ever known.  
Legolas allowed the tears to flow from his eyes for hours, until he was unable to cry anymore.  
"You'll stay in my heart forever, melamin,[1]" he whispered, planting a kiss on the man's forehead.  
Then, remembering what his lover had said only minutes before he died, he carefully reached inside Aragorn's pocket, and withdrew a folded paper, addressed to him in the mans handwriting.  
  
"My dear Legolas,  
If you are reading this, my time has come and I have passed into the shadows."  
  
And then a verse:  
  
"Thank you, for our life,  
Together we used to lay,  
I would relive every second,  
Every hour, every day.  
Would live another lifetime,  
If only to see your smile,  
Would fight a thousand armies,  
Just to hold you for a while.  
Would face the darkest evil,  
Would battle to the death,  
If only to say "I love you,"  
With my final breath.  
My life here is over  
And to you I pray  
That you remember the good times  
The way we used to lay  
The way we talked for hours  
The love we always shared  
No love as great as ours  
Shall ever been compared.  
Nothing came between us  
Except the call of death  
And I shall say, "I love you"  
With my final breath.  
I must be somewhere else now,  
But hold this in you're heart  
I will wait for you, my love,  
We'll never truly be apart.  
  
Remember, that even now we are separated by death, I still love you.  
Eternally yours,  
Aragorn."  
  
By the end of the verse, fresh tears were streaming down Legolas's face. He and Aragorn had spent a great many happy years together; Aragorn was his life. And now, he was gone. Yet Legolas knew he was there in spirit, he could feel it. He knew what had to be done, and he knew what he had to do.   
Within a week, Legolas had overseen the burial of his lover. He had lovingly dressed Aragorn's body in the clothes from the days of the Fellowship, which now hung off the thin form; finally wrapping the cloak around him, pinning it with the beautiful elven leaf brooch from Lothlorien. He ensured the finest casket was constructed for the man's body, and lowered it into the ground himself, whilst their friends looked on. He did not allow himself to cry, not until the burial was over, and all had left. Then he sat at the graveside, staring at the mound where Aragorn was buried with glassy eyes.  
Days later, Legolas, the last of his kind in Middle Earth, boarded a boat and sailed over the sea, never to return.  
  
The tale of his and Aragorn's love was lost as elves became myth; fading, and forgotten. Yet if man were to listen to the gentle whispering of the trees, he would hear them speak of the lost love story, summing it up in a mere whisper:  
  
"To the world, they meant little, but to each other, they meant the world."  
  
*~fin~*  
  
[1] melamin - my love  
  
A/N: Despite the fact this is the last part of the longest and most emotionally draining fanfiction I've ever written, I feel really empty after finishing this. Hope that those who read it enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~ K  
  
A/N: Many thanks, huggles and chocolate-dipped Legolas's to all the people who sent me feedback throughout this fic and its prequels (A Secret Untold and A Secret Shared) - it really kept me motivated to finish this!  
Somewhen (maybe later tonight if I can code fast enough!) the entire trilogy will be on my (under-construction) website, Come Hither - http://www.geocities.com/kdelioncourt/  
So if anyone's missed anything it will end up there.  
Well, thats it. My little plot bunny has grown up and produced bunnies of its own, now they've all left the warren. *sniff*   
Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it ^_^  
  
Love, Light & Legolas,  
K 


End file.
